Fateful Embers
by TuxedoGreymon
Summary: Once the flames died down, only Dark would remain. And when there's only Dark... sometimes the light of another land may shine through.
1. Chapter 1

Fateful Embers

The world has long cycled through ages of Grey, Fire, and Dark. Often times one is prolonged farther than it's meant to be, bringing needless suffering and pain onto the world and its denizens. This cycle, the Age of Fire was prolonged countless times by Lords who feared the Dark, feared the age of men and the loss of their own power. Where there was once a grand pyre that shone brighter than the sun itself, now there are only Embers kept along by the souls unwilling to accept the coming age. Those who could bear the burden of linking with the first flame, were named the Ashen Ones, the Unkindled as they've yet to become Lords of Cinder.

One of the many Unkindled was a man by the name of Magnus. A cleric who dabbled in Pyromancies. Clad in an armor he found in the depths of the Shrine that he now calls home. He doesn't quite know how much time he's spent inside that shrine, or on this quest. In fact, he's almost certain that he completed it once before, and causing an age of dark that once. He did wake up with some rather strange items, and far more powerful than he was before he was placed inside the grave.

However, such thoughts are mere suspicions. All he does know, is that he must complete the task he set out for. Or at least the task it has become. As he journeyed through the world, he saw just what the age of Fire continuing for so long meant, a broken world filled with despairing souls and barely able to keep itself standing. On one such path, he even faced the Iudex he fought at the beginning of his journey, then in his prime. In this world, he found the eyes of the firekeeper, a woman that, despite his best efforts, he has come to hold dearly.

If he gave her the eyes, then maybe this terrible age of fire would finally come to its rightful end, and the world can go through its proper cycle. And now, he finds himself at what will be the end of his journey. Standing before the one true Soul of Cinder, a god that guards the flame so that only the worthy can decide the fate of this world.

The two Lords stare at each other, a silent respect for one the other. From Magnus, a respect for the Soul of Cinder for up taking this arduous, eternal task. And the warriors souls that reside inside of the Soul of Cinder respecting this little lord for making it this far.

The two warriors begin slowly walking toward each other. The Soul of Cinder taking out his Firelink Greatsword, and Magnus taking out the Spear he won from the Nameless King. They begin to speed up as Magnus places both his hands on the spear to swipe it in a more sword like manner, and the Souls of Cinder's blade becomes curved and a pyromancy flame grows from his hand. And then, their blades clash, a furious explosion of flames and lightning forming from the two godly weapons connecting.

In the brief opening, a black flame forms in Magnus's hands and he shoves it in the face of the Soul of Cinder, setting him ablaze and making him stumble somewhat. He'd have to thank Karla for teaching him Dark spells and miracles. Magnus goes in for a slash with his spear, and does deal quite a bit of damage to the deity. The Soul of Cinder turns his blade into a staff and begins firing numerous Soul Spears, Magnus barely dodging them. As he tires to dodge, the Soul of Cider charges a beam of soul energy and fires a Soul Stream Spell, hitting Magnus hard and sending him flying into a wall.

Magnus falls out of the wall and coughs up a bit of blood. Slowly, he stands up and takes a drink from his estus flask. He replaces his flame with a canvas talisman, and summons a massive stake of lightning, and changing out his swordspear with a greatshield with a painting of a dragon on it. He jumps into the air and holds the shield in front of him, barely managing to block another soul stream. He drives the lightning stake down into the Soul of Cinder's chest, and an explosion of reddish yellow lightning filling the sky.

The deity is forced down onto its knees, using its sword to support itself. Suddenly, it begins generating a large amount of lightning and fire, as it stands up strait and the sky clouds over far more than before. The Soul of Cinder points its blade at Magnus, and in turn, Magnus switches out his swordspear with the Twin Princes Greatsword.

The two warriors exchange clash after clash with their blades, massive explosions of light and fire seeming to threaten the very ground they stand on. The Soul of Cinder grabs Magnus by the head and lifts him into the air, then drives the blade deep into Magnus, and then into the ground. Blood pours from Magnus's mouth as the blade is quickly pulled out of his chest, and he makes a small prayer on his talisman. A yellow light and a circle of yellow runes surrounds him, healing his wounds over time.

He stands up slowly, and returns his pyromancy flame into his hand. He could tell the Soul of Cinder was on his last legs as well. So he only had one shot. He uses the Chaos Bed Vestiges, and rushes at the deific warrior. The Soul of Cinder rushes at him with a sunlight spear, and the two spells clash. For a moment, they seem equal. Until finally, Magnus overwhelms the guard of the flame, and it collapses onto its knees.

The Soul of Cinder fades away, leaving a beautiful golden soul, letting off a few embers as well. Magnus reaches out his hand and grasps onto the soul, memories of all those who used it filling his mind. He nods, raises up his hand, and creates a red and yellow spear of pure sunlight, before letting it fade.

He looks over at the flame, seeing it now as barely bigger than a campfire, if even that. A summoning sign rest next to it, and he summons whom it may belong to. Finding the Firekeeper. She gives a small bow, before kneeling down to the first flame, and taking it into her hands.

It then begins to fade, as the firekeeper says "The first flame quickly fades. Darkness will shortly settle. But one day... tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers linked by lord's past." Darkness then envelops the world around them, without a ray of light...

Yet in the darkness, the voice of the firekeeper ask "Ashen one. Hearest thou my voice still?" And even within the darkness, the nod he gives can be felt. Magnus reaches out his hand to grasp his firekeeper, only for the darkness to swallow both of them, and to fade. For Magnus, it fades him out in the middle of a barren rocky place. While for the Firekeeper, she finds herself beneath a cherry blossom tree.

Chapter 1: Oceans aflame with Cinders

Magnus checks himself to make sure all his weapons are in him. Although he only kept a chime, greatsword, the swordspear, and greatshield on him. The armor of the soul of cinder's is clad around his body except for the helmet. Where there's a simple hood.

He stands up and looks over the rocky terrain, finding the land completely unfamiliar. A few scattered fires and what seems to be towns in the distance, along with far away a grand shine appearing to well up from a hole, with a castle inside.

The sound of clopping of... horses can be heard in the background. Odd, he heard that the horses had all long died. But then again, many things can be felt are different. The air is a bit cooler and thicker, magic seems to saturate the air and ground. And the flame he finds himself connected to is... it's unlike anything he's ever experienced. This world had a massive, blazing inferno compared to his home.

Soon enough, the clomping of hooves stops right in front of him. He looks up to see a group of men, seemingly unhollowed. But there was one man, an elderly looking sort clad in black armor, with a large axe in hand. His presence felt somewhat off. Inhuman. The man says "Move peasant." Magnus stares at him with a dull look. He was about as polite as most of the people he's met so... this would be fun.

The old man raises his axe and says "I'll teach you respect." And lets his axe fall down, only to be intercepted by Magnus's preferred weapon, the Dragonslayer Swordspear. With that one clash, the two warriors could judge each other. While Magnus edged him out in sheer magical power, Garon stood somewhat above him in martial skill.

"Hm... you're tougher than most. But you were a fool to stand in the way of your king, Garon." Although, the man before Garon looked oddly familiar to the aged king. But he couldn't quite put his finger on where from. Magnus states "I know not whom you are. I come from lands far from here, and I'm unaware where exactly I am."

That was the odd part to Garon. How could a man this strong simply stumble his way into Nohr. Although... he could use this to his advantage. Garon places away his axe, and hears the small whimper of the child he took. And an idea pops into his mind. He could gain two massive advantages in one move.

Garon tells the former unkindled "Hm... if you have no idea where you are, I have a proposition for you." Magnus raises an eyebrow "I'm listening." Garon continues "I've just found this child by the side of the road, and due to my position, she'll be in constant danger. And I'll need someone to keep her safe."

Magnus seems to relax. Maybe he's misjudged the man. For all he knew, attacking people on sight was just a common greeting in this world, he simplify didn't know. Magnus gives a nod, and extends his hand "I see no reason why not. Very well, what is the child's name?" Garon manages to restrain his dark grin and simply responds "Kamui."

(6 years later)

"DODGE!" Magnus yells before delivering an Emit Force miracle to the young prince Xander's chest. Nobody knew much about Magnus's strange Magics, as instead of tomes and staves, he uses a talisman and a fire he just summons. Many asked about it, but he guards the secrets of miracles and pyromancy tightly.

At the time, Xander was 11. Maybe a bit young to be doing Magnus style training, but he said he wanted to get stronger. Xander begins picking himself up, and Magnus thrust his swordspear into the earth, cracking it. He crosses his arms and says "It matters not how strong or fast you are if you can't even hit your opponent."

Xander pants a bit, saying "Y-you mind holding back a bit? We're just training." Magnus scoffs "If I wasn't holding back, you'd be a smoldering pile of dust. Your enemies will not hold back against you, not for a moment. So I shall treat you as they will. Now... I will come at you again." He says, pulling out his swordspear and getting into a stance for a thrust. "And you... will..." he lunges forward "DODGE!"

In the heat of the moment, Xander rolls to the side, barely avoiding a hit from the lightning covered blade. Magnus nods "Good. Very good Xander. You managed to dodge... now it's time to learn how to take a hit!"

(A few hours later)

Magnus returns to the young princess he's been assigned to guard at all cost. He looks down and sees Kamui reading from one of his miracle tomes he kept around. Which means of course... she was looking through his stuff. Magnus sighs "Kamui? I'd appreciate it if you didn't look through my stuff." The small girl pours a bit "But Maggie-" "please don't call me that" "This one is interesting." He sits down next to the young Princess "Oh yeah? What's it called?" She flips to the cover, finding the tome called the advent of fire.

A soft smile grows across Magnus's face. He knew the truth of these things... but it was still a good tale. He ask "Very well. If you're so interested, maybe you could read it to me." Kamui nods, and begins reading from it "In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray..." Magnus chuckles a bit "Crags."

Kamui continues " crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, They came, and found the Souls of Lordswithin the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten."

"With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And... Seth?" Magnus shakes his head "Seath." And with that, she continues "Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more."

"Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign."

Magnus nods "Good. Any other of my tomes you've been reading?" Kamui pulls out a book with the force spell, and somehow, without a talisman or chime, makes a small push of force around her body.

Magnus's eyes widen. This... this shouldn't be possible. Without any foci, only he could very recently manage to do that. And not particularly well even. His surprise causes a smile to stretch across his face, and he tells Kamui "I think I could teach you a few things..."

(12 years later)

Kamui is currently sleeping, even though the sky outside is dark, it's still morning. Flora tries to wake him up "Time to wake up, Lady Kamui." Kamui's eyes begin to flicker open. Felicia then says "Hey, wake up Lady Kamui! Up and at'em!" Kamui sits up in her bed and lets out a yawn "what're you talking about? It's still morning." Magnus sighs "Yes yes. When is it not dark outside?"

Jacob comes inside and calls out "I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents. Your brother and Magnus are fearsome opponents, are they not?" Kamui grumbles a bit "Fine. I'm still not completely awake though." Flora nods "Oh, we can help you out with that! Felicia? Can you help me?" Felicia nods and then they both touch Kamui's cheek with extreme cold, causing her to jump a bit "Waauuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!"

(A few minutes later)

Kamui gets her ass thoroughly handed to her by her older brother, Xander. After years and years of the most brutal training regiment he could've possibly gotten, Xander had become a great warrior. One that could compete with Magnus at times. Leo, another of the heirs of the Norian throne and Kamui's second older brother says " That's our brother for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Kamui."

Xander looks down sternly at his young sister "Giving up so soon, Kamui? I expect more from you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and start again!" Kamui pants a bit "But, Xander, I-" Xander interrupts "We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

At this, Kamui hops up immediately, shocked by what she heard "What?! D-did he really say that? That's insane!" Xander smirks a small bit "Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not be in vain!"

Kamui goes in for a strike at Xander, which is easily defended against by him. Xander was holding back, as the likelihood of her facing a warrior of his caliber was low. Besides, he still was her brother. He couldn't quite bring himself to go all out against Kamui.

Xander's horse delivers a hard kick to Kamui's chest, denting her armor and breaking a few ribs. Kamui yells out in pain, clutching the wound tightly. Xander's eyes widen a small bit, before returning to normal "It looks like your wounds need attention. I'm that case..." he prepares to activate the Dragon Vein, but Magnus shouts "No! Let her." Xander stares at Magnus, confused and ask "Let her what?"

Kamui stands back up, and a soft yellow glow shines from her hand, then surrounds her with circles of runic symbols. Her wounds heal and the pain fades away. She looks back at Magnus, who has the faintest sign of a smile on his lips. With renewed confidence, Kamui goes in to strike her brother. He blocks again, but Kamui slides her blade down her brothers, managing to strike him in the chest with a slash. He stumbles back a bit, not really hurt, but surprised nonetheless.

Then, Kamui does something nobody expected, and Magnus strictly forbid. She summons a javelin of lightning within her hand, and throws it at Xander. The bolt sends Xander flying off his horse and onto the ground. However, Kamui collapses onto the ground, exhausted. Xander pulls himself up quickly, and tells her "Well done, Kamui. You're getting stronger everyday." Magnus however is... less approving "I told you not to use that miracle! Your body isn't ready for it yet!" Kamui stumbles to her feet "Thank you Xander... and I'm sorry Magnus. I was in the heat of the moment."

Magnus stares at her momentarily, before letting out a sigh "Very well. Don't do it again." Xander steps in to get a word "Im surprised. I didn't think Magnus would show you any of his magic. He's rather picky and... aggressive with who he trains. I believe you have natural talent. Some day, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

Kamui scratches the back of her neck "Now you're just teaching me." Xander shakes his head "You know me, Kamui. I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness." Kamui looks away slightly embarrassed "Xander..." Leo speaks "Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Kamui attempts to cover for her eldest brother "Leo, he didn't mean-" but Xander interrupts "Calm yourself, little sister. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

Leo then looks over to Magnus "But what was that odd spell of hers? I'll assume she learned it from you." Magnus nods "The Lightning Spear was a miracle from my land used by the Warriors of Sunlight for their dragon hunts. BUT, it's a complex technique that Kamui isn't quite ready for." Leo nods "I see. You call your magic miracles?" Magnus shakes his head "No. only one kind of magic. Miracles are fueled by faith in a power higher than oneself. And are learned through tales and scripture. One usually needs a chime or talisman to cast them. But for reasons I don't quite understand yet, Kamui doesn't need such things."

A light seems to shine inside Kamui's mind "Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you Leo." Leo raises an eyebrow slightly "Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Kamui tells her brother "Well... your collar is inside out." Leo gets a greatly surprised look "What?!" Xander smirks "It would seem someone got dressed while still half asleep." Leo runs off, shouting "Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Xander laughs a small bit "Sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable." Camilla and Elise then seem to walk up behind them both. Almost immediately Camilla begins doting on Kamui "Are you alright, Kamui? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away and I'll take extra-special care of you..." Kamui giggles with a small smile "I'm perfectly fine Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern." Elise shouts out "I was worried about you too, Kamui!" Kamui nods "I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

Elise laughs a bit "Do toy like it when I visit?" Kamui nods "Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I can look forward to." Elise's naturally bubbly mood seems to rise even higher, if that's possible "Yaay! I'm glad to hear that! Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!"

Magnus can't help but let the faintest of smiles grow across his face. Which faces as quickly as it grew. He's filled with a sense of... he's not quite sure what it may be. Magnus grew up alone, with only his small pyromancy flame and the tales of gods and heroes. So watching a family gave him... a sense of longing perhaps? It matters not. The small group of, as Eygon said "doddering oldfolk and degenerates" he met on his journey had become akin to a family. The shrinemaiden, Irina, Karla, Cornyx, Anri, Andre, Hawkwood, Greirat, Eygon, and of course his Firekeeper had become what some may call his family. All he can wonder is where they may be with the age of dark swallowing the world.

(Hoshido)

"Damnit!" A young man shouts in frustration. Several targets have arrows of pure magic energy run through them perfectly. Except for the last one, which is off quite a bit. He lowers his bow, and lets out a sigh. "What is it that ails you, Lord Takumi?" A calm, soothing voice ask from behind. The woman steps out from her small shaded tree, showing who it is that spoke to him. None other than the Firekeeper. Takumi lets out a sound of frustration "What do you care?"

"Can you find a good reason for me no to?" She ask. Even with the transition to life in Hoshido, she never did change her clothes from the outfit she came in. It had great significance to her. Takumi stares at her for a moment, and sighs "I guess not." The Firekeeper places her hands on Takumi's own, which he still has around his Fujin Yumi. Takumi blushes a small bit and raises the bow to fire once more.

The Firekeeper begins to speak "Despite being in the form of a Yumi, your weapon fires no arrows. The magic cast from it originates from your own body. Thus, think what is fired not as arrows, rather, think of them as extensions of your own being." Takumi does as the Firekeeper describes, and launches the Fujin Yumi. He concentrates on each arrow fired, and directs them to the perfect bullseye. Tamuki smiles, barely restraining his joy at hitting all the targets perfectly. But then something dawns on him "How did you know that would work, Firekeeper?" He ask.

She thinks up a response for a moment, but there's no reason to lie, so she gives him the truth "Before I came to this land, I worked with a great warrior. Who held great knowledge of some forms of magic. As someone who wielded enchanted weapons, he understood this principle well." Takumi gives a small nod, but that raises another question. Even now, everyone knew very little about the Firekeeper, so even the smallest bit of information on her was worth something. So, who might this warrior have been?

(Nohr)

While the royal family of Nohr had all gone to speak with their father, Garon. Magnus stands at the top of a spire of a castle. He stares off in the distance, all across both Nohr and Hoshido. He feels something he never thought he would. Tiny little flames, dancing across the world. But... they're not of this world most certainly. No... they're from his world.

Well, that was chapter 1 of my new story. Chapter 2 will be coming whenever I decide it will. Because I don't do schedules. Don't bother me about it, I'm still in school so I'll be infrequent. It'll be out before June probably though so... see you all around. Goodnight my unkindled.


	2. Chapter 2

Fateful Embers

Chapter 2: Reunion and Truth

The heirs to the Nohrian kingdom all walk through the massive capital city of Windmire, Magnus following suit. The man was in a way considered part of the family, and Kamui's guard. Although to to training with Xander and Magnus, she had little need for him as a protector. But, Magnus and Garon both insisted.

The group steps towards the center all part of the castle deep inside of a carving in the earth, the approach their father and king, Garon. Somehow, he looks both better and worse than when he found Magnus. Better in that he seems stronger despite his age, and weaker due to the constantly dreary and tired look in his eyes.

Garon looks down at his children and speaks in a deep voice "I see you made it here safely, Kamui." She gives a nod, and has a faint smile grow across her face "Yes, father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again." Magnus thinks privately "Who in their right mind names a castle... or anything Krakenburg?" Kamui continues "I feel like I'm dreaming..."

Garon firmly states "No. it's only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I'm told you are a warrior almost on par with Xander and Magnus. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

"But, Father, will she be alright outside of the fortress?" Elise questions. Camilla adds on "I worry about that as well. Isn't it dangerous for Kamui to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow slightly and chuckles "I take some offense to that. Xander and I have done our best to train Kamui into a capable warrior. Besides, she can scarcely go to the restroom without me being their to guard the door."

Kamui can't help but blush at the statement "M-Magnus!" She tries to regain her composure "I-I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight." Garon interrupts once again "Kamui, as you know, Nobr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido." She gives a confirming nod "Yes father. I have heard as much."

Garon continues "We of the royal family are decencents of the ancient gods. The first dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

Ah yes, the Dragon Vein. Something that was quite fascinating to Magnus in fact. Somehow, the royal bloodline was able to manipulate the very essence of the world to change the environment. He personally believed that the Dragons of this world may be tied to the flame, where as the ones of his were not. Of course, he couldn't really look deeper into it, because he knew not the location of the kiln, and the flame of this world was... different. He couldn't put his finger on how though.

Kamui responds "I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings." Garon ponders a bit "Hmm... you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." In front of Kamui, appears a twisted black blade, seeped in dark strength. Kamui admires the blade, and Garon states "This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

Kamui takes the blade by the hilt and smiles "Thank you for this generous gift, father." Xander frowns a bit and thinks to himself " _Hmm... generous indeed_." Magnus also seems suspicious of the blade, as the aura gave of something similar, yet with some very distinct differences from the darkness he could call apon.

Garon continues to speak "Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use... Bring out the prisoners!" Kamui seems confused "Prisioners?" Two people are brought out. One is a green haired man with twin shuriken, and wearing clothing reminiscent of a shinobi. The other a girl with white hair,, brown beads on her neck an oni mask on her head, and tight cloth bindings on her chest.

The man seemed pale and thin, with the woman the exact opposite, being deep tan and with an Amazonian build. Garon states "These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down."

Magnus steps up "Well, looks like I finally get a real fight after all these years. No offense Xander, but I'd be in trouble if all they had to bury were a sword and ashes." Xander steps back almost instinctively "None taken." While Xander could hold of Magnus... those years of tortur- training still left some unconscious reactions.

Magnus shouts out "Feicia darling! You joining the fun?" She nods "Of course! I'm as much a bodyguard as a domestic, after all. To be honest... I was never great at domestic stuff anyway." The girl with the Oni mask slams her Kanabo into the ground, shouting "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name Nohrian princess?"

Kamui responds "I'm Kamui." The shinobi responds with shock "Kamui... can it be?" Kamui as had become common today, is confused "Huh? Have you heard of me?" Magnus is also confused. Kamui was just an orphan the king found on the road. And adopted into the royal family. Yes she could use the dragon vein, but she could've been a distant relative.

The shinobi responds with "I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do." Garon gives a simple order "Kill them all." Kamui feels a pulse of energy right in front of her, placed in front of a pile of debris. She places her hand on the source, and the debris goes flying away. Magnus gives no reaction, while Felicia is surprised, and Garon is slightly impressed.

Magnus decides to handle the grunts first, while Felicia and Kamui go for the big two. Both because he knew they could handle them, and he needed to hide his true strength. The grunts rush at him, one with a spear and the other with a katana. Magnus hits the spear one away with his shield, then kick in their leg. As he screams in pain, Magnus throws a fire orb at the other, setting him ablaze.

Magnus slams his shield down onto the spearman's head, killing him instantly. He then puts away his shield and goes to check in on how Kamui and Felicia are doing. Felicia is holding her own remarkably well against Kaze, her knife skills rivaling the ninja's shuriken skills. In a brief moment, she gets the upper hand, and delivers a slash that knocks him onto his back, leaving him unable to stand properly.

Kamui is narrowly avoiding strike after strike from Rinkah's weapon, and finally sustains a hard hit to the left side of the ribcage. She's sent flying into a wall, and supports herself on it, panting. She then cast another miracle, one that would constantly be healing her throughout the fight. Kamui manages to parry a strike, and delivers a slash across the gut, forcing Rinkah to drop her weapon. Rinkah grunts "Nohrian scum."

Kaze pants a bit "So this is how it ends..." Kamui lets out a sigh of relief "They're really tough, aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong." Magnus shrugs "If they are, I may get some challenge." Garon shouts "Don't just stand there idiot girl. Kill them!" Kamui stares at him, surprised "Br father... they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?"

Garon, enraged, shouts "You dare question me?! I order you to kill them!" Kamui firmly says "No! It's wrong!" Garon glares down at his adopted daughter "I won't argue the point any further." He prepares to launch a fireball at Kaze, but Kamui blocks it with her blade. Kaze seems surprised, while Elise gasp "Kamui! What are you-" Xander stares at her "Unbelivable..."

Garon is seething at this point "You would defy me directly, Kamui?!" Xander shouts and pleads "Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation..." Garon calms just a tiny bit "Fine. Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in our way, kill them too." Xander grits his teeth a bit, and Garon shouts "DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!"

Xander walks over to Kamui and tells his sister "Stand down Kamui. If you don't, I will be forced to-" Kamui interrupts "No, Xander. I won't let you do this!" Xander hits Kamui with his blade, sending her back a bit. Kamui goes in for a strike, but is blocked easily, before taking another slash. "Why do you refuse, Kamui? You know the Hosjidwns are our sworn enemies." Xander questions.

Kamui clutches a wound slightly, out of magic to heal such a thing "I know but... this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show them mercy?" Camilla shows great concern for her precious sister "Please Kamui, don't fight him... my dear, sweet Kamui..." Elise shakes her head "No no no! Leo, what should we do?" Leo sighs "Why does this fall to me?" He prepares to cast a spell... But suddenly, the sound of crackling lightning can be heard.

The two Hoshidan warriors seem to fall dead, with blood covering Magnus's swordspear. He shakes his head "Oh dear oh dear. It always comes down to the help, to clean up these sorts of messes, doesn't it?" Magnus walks over to Garon, but doesn't kneel or bow. He says "I apologize for Kamui's behavior. I believe I've been too soft on the girl. Please be merciful with your punishment, and I shall do everything in my power to correct this error."

Garon shouts "Enough. I will consider this matter later." And with that, he steps away. Kamui stares at arguably one of her closest friends and caretaker in abject shock, horror, and anger. She rushes over to him, and instinctively slaps him across the face, which he allows. She shouts "Magnus! How could you! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

Magnus tries to tell her "Can you give me a-" but Kamui continues "I thought I knew you! I thought that I could trust you! I-" Magnus puts a finger over her lips "They're not dead... well, the two you and Felicia beat aren't." Xander steps over, angrily saying "Mark my words Kamui... one day an act of kindness may be the death of you." Kamui, still slightly angry, states "Prehaps, but if I am kind, I will die without regrets."

Xander looks down at his younger sister, and despite not showing it, proudly states "Well said." He then shouts "Guard! I would examine the prisoners belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters." The guard hesitantly nods and carries out the strange order. Kamui looks over at Magnus "Magnus, your blade it-" Magnus then interrupts "I know we're to hit someone, and how to shock them unconscious. I work for you, not him." Leo is impressed, he had planed to step in himself, but this worked out just as well.

Elise joyfully raises a hand "That was great, sister!" Camilla nods "It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight."

(Later that night)

Xander and Kamui are outside the city walls with Kaze and Rinkah as well. Xander informs them "Listen well. It is only my sister's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king." Kaze stares at Kamui for a moment, before dashing off. Rinkah scoffs angrily "I am not a hostage to be freed. You said your name is Kamui? When next we meet, I will make you pay for this humiliation!" Kamui stares at her, confused, and replies "I was hoping next time we met, it would be as friends."

Rinkah shouts "Softhearted fool! I am A Hoshidan warrior. You do not understand what you suggest." Kamui answers "I understand that right now Hoshido and Nohr are at war. But I'm trying to plan ahead for the day the war is over and we can live in peace." Rinkah's anger turns into a small frown "I've heard rumors of a sheltered Nohrian princess who knows nothing of the world. I see those rumors are true." She then smirks "If we do meet again, the world will have no doubt taught you the error of your ways." And with that, Rinkah runs off.

(A few minutes later)

Magnus is polishing all of his weapons. Something that had become a pastime of his. He needed something to do after all. Kamui steps inside and calls out "Magnus? I know you're in here, I couldn't smell burnt metal in the halls." He lets out a sigh and turns around, stepping towards his mission in this world "Yes Kamui? Is something the matter?" She gives a nod "Why did you act like you killed those two? And why did you spare them?"

Magnus thinks for a moment, and sighs, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it. He begins to speak "I don't like to speak about life before Nohr... my life was hell. A constant fight every day for survival, and a mission I didn't fully understand or agree with. But I kept fighting. Because it's all I could remember how to do. No past. No connections besides the ones I forged..."

Kamui looks down a bit "I'm sorry. I couldn't have known that you..." Magnus places a finger on her lips "But... in my journeys I met many people. Some of dark nature, but many deep down were good people..." he reaches somewhere, and pulls out a strait sword, along with the scripture for lightning weapon "I want you to have these. The weapon belonged to a person like you... who's good nature is rubbing off on my like some sort of infection." He says with a chuckle.

Kamui takes the blade and scripture, and gives a small nod "Thank you." She tells him. A soft smile grows across Magnus's face, and he whispers "Don't you dare go hollow." She looks at him confused "What does that mean?" And the his eyes widen a bit and he ponders for a moment, before telling her "Think of it as... don't ever loose your way. Don't ever let your code and morals falter. For even a moment."

At that, Kamui gives an assuring nod "Very well... then I won't go Hollow."

(A few days later)

Kamui and Elise are walking together through the halls of the castle. They stop in front of a large door, and Elise winks "Alright Kamui. Lets go in there together. I'll help as much as possible. This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?" Kamui lets out a sigh and nods "Thanks Elise. I hop you're right." Elise gets serious and instructs "Alright, deep breath, and... here we go. Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!"

They are then answered with the deep, mad cackle of King Garon. Kamui questioningly stares at the door "Father?" Elise responds "It sounds like he's talking with someone... maybe we should come back later." Garon then notices their presence "Who's there?" Elise answers "Oh, sorry to bother you father..." Kamui answers as well "Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time."

Garon growls through the door "What do you two want?" Elise says "Father, we're here to apologize. Right Kamui?" Kamui nods "Yes, that's right. I'm sorry for questioning you." Garon tells them "You may enter." And they do so. Garon is sitting on his throne, and nobody seemed to be inside. He stares down at his daughters and glares "Kamui... you disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

Kamui nods and clenches her fist a small bit "I understand..."Elise quickly says "No! Father, I can explain-" and then Garon orders "Silence! As you are my child, Kamui, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full." This surprises the older princess "Really?! What sort of mission?"

Garon begins explaining "There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice..." Kamui gives a slight bow "Yes, Father. It shall be done." For now, the two leave the room, but a faint whisper of an old man can be heard, saying "Now... let us tease out your true strength."

(A few hours later)

All the heirs and Magnus are together near the exit of the castle. Camilla is worried however, asking "Darling, are you sure you're going to be OK out there? I don't like this..." Kamui laughs a bit "Of course! Please don't worry; it's just an abandoned fort." Leo frowns "You're acting rather causal about all this. Kamui. It isn't like father to be so forgiving..." Kamui has a questioning look on her face "Huh? What do you mean Leo?" Elise pouts a bit "That's enough Leo! Don't be so worried all the time, Sheesh. And don't even try to scare Kamui before her first mission!"

Elise then drivers a slap to the back of Leo's head. Leo rubs the back of his head "Hey! That wasn't necessary!" Camilla sighs "I suppose I'll just have to come along. That way I know Kamui will be safe." Magnus responds "Uh, I think I can keep her safe plenty well enough." Camilla frowns a small bit "You just want to be all alone with my sweet little Kamui." Magnus stares at her confused "... I'm alone with her most of the day."

Then a man comes inside, dressed absolutely ridiculously. He tells them "I'm afraid that won't be possible." Camilla ask "Why ever not, Iago?" The now named Iago responds "Lady Camilla, King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Princess Kamui is worthy. After all, she IS a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

Kamui nods "Understood. Camilla, I need to do this all by myself. Surely you understand." Garon answers "Not all by yourself Kamui." Kamui turns around in surprise "Father! I didn't see you there." Garon continues "Rest assured, I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless. A large bald man, pale, littered with scars, and with little armor steps in, simply saying "Milord."

Garon tells them "This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you." Kamui gives a respectful nod and a smile "Thank you father." Xander seems suspicious about Thor though, and Magnus pain doesn't trust this man. Xander whispers to his sister "Is be wary of that man if I were you, Kamui." Kamui seems surprised "Why do you say that?" She ask.

Xander responds "He's a criminal. A murderer and a scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he's been rehabilitated. But I'm not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier." Kamui nods in understanding "I see..."

(A week later)

Kamui, Hans, Magnus, and Felicia are all at the location of the fort. A place called the bottomless canyon. And for good reason. Kamui marvels at the pitch black void that seems to exist beneath their feet. Magnus shrugs "Not to impressive. All that separates two nations is a giant hole." Kamui ask "It can't really be bottomless... can it?" Magnus shrugs "I'm not willing to find out. Something about this place just feels... off."

The skies above constantly roared and shook with tundra and lightning, and covered in permanent dark clouds. Kamui giggles a bit "Oh, it's not so bad. Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting." Magnus rest his Twin Prince's Greatsword on his shoulder "If you say so. Lets go."

Off in the distance, the calls and camps of many soldiers can be seen before them. Manus frowns and gets in a proper stance "Well... this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought it was." One of the Hoshidan soldiers calls out "Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr." another who seems to be the leader states "Crossing that line will be considered a break of our boarder treaty. Turn back at once or we will attack."

Felicia ask "What should we do?" Kamui answer "We're not here to fight. I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to father." Magnus nods "Alright then. Lets go." Hand glares "Who asked you runt?" Magnus's head turns almost 180 degrees and angrily ask "The hell did you just call me?" But then, Hans cleaves one of the men in half. He rushes in and yells "Die Scumbags!" And the Hoshidan in charge yells "you'll... pay for this!"

Kamui angrily ask Hans "What are you doing?! We had no reason to engage these troops!" Hans scoffs, and Kamui continues "We should have tired diplomacy first, we weren't sent here to fight!" Hans laughs "Speak for yourself weakling." Kamui glare at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

Magnus pulls out his talisman and says "No time to turn back now. We have to fight for our lives." And with that, the battle starts. Magnus pulls out his Twin Prince's Greatsword, and charges into a squad of Hoshidans, cleaving one in half. Kamui moves around him and disables one of the Warriors by slashing at the back of their knees.

Hand however, isn't fairing too well. While he is strong, he can't manage to hit either of his opponents, who give him quick slashes and cuts to wear the axeman down. Magnus looks over at Kamui, finding the bridge to be damn near uncrossable, and they exchange a simple nod. She rushes towards a nearby dragon vein, and activates it, causing a bridge of earth to form between the two parts of the cavern.

Hans manages to be saved from a quick heal by Felicia, but he is still quickly brought down. He shouts out "LOOKS LIKE I'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR THE TIME BEING!" He then slips away into the back bridge where the princess and her entourage entered. Kamui gets across the rock bridge, and pulls out both her Ganglari, along with the blade Magnus gave her. She coats the other sword with an aura of yellow lightning, and Magnus stands back, watching for now.

Kamui takes surprisingly well with two blades, beating the men into submission with ease. No doubt aided by a blade infused with lightning, and one seeped in otherworldly strength. But skill of course didn't hurt. Magnus lets a smile creep slowly across his face. Damn what the king thought, all he wanted to do was shout, that's my girl.

Felicia manages to knife down a few archers, leaving them unable to fight. Once one cocks their arrow at Kamui, Magnus hurls a great lightning spear at the man, reducing him to nothing but ash. And as soon as it began, the battle is over. Magnus smirks, keeping his Greatsword out "Well... that was simple." Suddenly, the sounds of wings flapping can be heard. In the distance, Women with spears riding Pegasus's come in, only to be almost instantly set ablaze. Magnus frowns, holding a pyromancy flame in his free hand, before letting it dissapear.

Kamui looks up at the fortress "I suppose the fortress is once again unoccupied." Magnus chuckles a small bit "I suppose so." Magnus lets out a sigh of relief "This wasn't what I had in mind... but at least I've completed Father's mission." Spontaneously, a group of ninja appear from a hidden entrance into the area. The leader having red hair and wearing a beak mask "You're the leader of these troops?" He scoffs "You're nothing more than a girl."

Kamui gets in a defensive stance, surprised "Who are you?" She ask. The man says "My name is assist. I've come to claim your life." Kamui shouts "Hey! everyone! We're still under attack!" Saizo simply orders "Kill them." He goes into strike, only to be blocked by Xander. Saudi looks up in surprise "What?! This must be their real commander..." Xander questions "What's going on here Phoenix."

Kamui looks relieved "Xander! How did you know we were in trouble?" And soon enough, the rest of the royal bloodline arrives "We've arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out, does it, sister?" Leo says with a slight smile. Camilla rushes over to Kamui and begins looking over her "Are you all right? I was so worried about you." Elise gives a confirming nod "We're all here for you, Kamui!" This brings a smile onto the young princess's face "Thank you everyone! I'm, but before we get to carried away... we ARE under attack."

Camilla grips onto her axe tightly, and the sound of metal being misshapen can be heard "Who dares attack my beloved Kamui? I'll have their heads on a platter." Ah yes, the only thing Magnus feared was the wrath of Kamui's purple haired, voluptuous older sister. Kamui raises her hands up slightly, and sighs nervously, a sweat drop falling down her head "I'm not hurt, Camilla." Camilla responds "But darling... it's the thought that counts!"

Camilla proceeds to absolutely destroy two of the men that came with Saizo. In ways too brutal to be written. Kamui steps back a bit "I never knew Camilla could be so... ruthless..." Elise simply smiles "Heehee! That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before." Magnus sighs and pinches his brow "You think this is bad? You weren't there for the talk she had with me when you turned 16, Kamui. I'd rather face the Nameless King and the Demon Prince together, at the same time, 1,000 times than go through that again."

Saizo frowns under his mask and prepares an exit "This is not going well..." a woman with a yellow scarf, brown hair, and a revealing outfit comes from nowhere, asking "Saizo! What's wrong? What's our status?" Saizo responds "I misjudged the situation. We're outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?" She nods "Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me." Saizo relaxes "Ahh... then I think this battle is as good as won."

And that is something that gains Magnus's interest. Xander scowls, his usual face "It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way." Leo nods "Indeed... what should we do?" Xander answers "Well, Kamui is safe, and the forts condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point. Kamui, you take the lead with Magnus. We'll follow close behind." Kamui nods "Will do. Thank you, Xander." And with that, Magnus and Kamui are off along with Felicia.

They stop about halfway across the bridge, noticing a certain absence. Kamui ask "Magnus, have you seen Felicia? She was here a second ago..." Magnus shrugs "She's a big girl. Probably right behind us. Lets go. This bridge looks like it'll fall apart any moment." Hans rushes up to them with a grin "Don't worry, you won't have to stand there much longer." Kamui is surprised, while Magnus frowns.

Hans goes in to swipe at Magnus, who simply dodges. Hans goes for another, then another, only to once again be evaded. Magnus kicks Hans in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Then Magnus charges with his blade at the ready, only for Hans to grab this opportunity and trip Magnus and send him falling over the bridge. Kamui's eyes widen, and she shouts "Magnus, NO!" Her hand grips tightly onto Ganglari, and she questions "Why are you doing this? Your own ally..."

Hans chuckles "Aww, did I knock your babysitter into a ditch? Or maybe he was your boy toy? Doesn't matter, you can meet up with him at the bottom!" In a burst of rage, Kamui raises her hand up, and a blade of scales wrapped seemingly in cloth appears. She yells out, "You'll pay for this!" Hans steps back "What?! What kind of... freak... are you?" Hans gets a brutal assault of both steel and natural weapons, and a blast of mystical energy.

Hans clutches his chest, awestruck "It can't be..." Kamui yells out "I want answers Han! Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why... did you kill Magnus?! Answer me!" Hans backs up further, clearly terrified "J-just following orders. King Garon's orders." Kamui is both angry and confused "What?! You lie!" Hans runs away, and Kamui gives chase. Ganglari begins to glow, and suddenly sends Kamui flying down the chasm.

A small blue light can also be seen following her down. The blue light revealed to be Lilith. Who makes a prayer "My kin, my gods, my blood... dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" And she transforms into a koi fish dragon holding a large orb of sorts. She flies down and manages to catch Kamui. Kamui, is shocked "Lilith? Is that you? What... are you?"

The new Lilith says "Lady Kamui... I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not human." Kamui nods "Well, I can see that. Are you a dragon?" Lilith confirms this "Yes, this is my true form. You've seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in a barn..." Kamui's eyes widen with realization "That... was you...?"

Lilith nods "It was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to remain a human that I might serve you. But now I have used a power that goes beyond the capacity of a human body. I will not be able to return to that form. I don't mind though. The most important thing to me is that you're safe..." suddenly, lightning strikes Lilith from inside the chasm.

Deep within the chasm, the Dragonslayer swordspear went off instinctively. And for reasons Magnus knows not. He sighs "So... this is how it truly ends. No bondfire. No tears of denial... just dying in a hole. I suppose it's a fitting end. Came from a hole, go back to a hole. Within the crevasse, he sees flickers of orange light. He sees... flame. The flame engulfs his entire body, but there is no heat. Felling only like a warm embrace. The flame of his world was harsh and unforgiving, but this...

He peers into the flame, and sees strings and ties to each of the Nohrian, and what he assumes to be the Hoshidan royal line. The flame... was connected to them directly. He searches and searches for Kamui. Knowing her to be there. And in the distance, he finds her. He reaches out and grasp it, pulling out a scale whiter than snow. And once he grips, he feels himself going elsewhere.

(A few days later)

While Kamui is being transported to Shirasagi, the capital of Hoshido, Magnus suddenly materializes next to Kamui. He shouts out in surprise, before looking down at his mission in this world. He says in surprise "Kamui?" And she stares up at him, shocked and not entirely believing what she's seeing "Magnus... is... but you..." and then she embraces him in a hug. Magnus hesitantly hugs back, before quickly letting go, and pulling out his spear "What are they doing here?"

In the transport were Kaze and Rinkah, who also pull out their weapons. Kamui places a hand on Magnus's chest to stop him "Magnus. It's fine. Put away your weapon." Magnus glares at them, getting two back in return as he did nearly kill them both. But he relents, and puts away his swordspear. Kamui ask "How did you survive? And get here?" Magnus waves it off "Oh Kamui. It is well known through Nohr that I am both magical and nigh indestructible."

(Two days later)

Soon enough they make it to the capital of Hoshido, Shirasagi. A massive palace constructed of various reds, greens, and tans. Surrounded by what seemed to be a eternally blooming sea of cherry blossom trees. All of them step inside the palace, and I nfront of them stands a man with ridiculously spiky brown hair, red armor, and with a white sleeveless coat on him. He says with a smile "welcome back, Kaze. Good work." Kaze bows before the man "Thank you Lord Ryoma."

Kamui looks shocked, and Magnus looks rather unimpressed, but still a little intrigued. Kamui ask "Did... did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Rinkah nods "Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma." Kamui sighs, but is still concern "I understand." Ryoma ponders for a moment. Kamui clenches her fist "What are you waiting for? If you're going to execute me, please get on with it."

Somebody steps inside of the throne room. A beautiful, youthful yet motherly looking woman. Wearing a clearly expensive, beautiful, yet not overly intricate dress. She looks over at Kamui and says with a mix of sadness and happiness "I cannot believe it is really you..." Kamui looks confused "I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Tears begin slowly falling from the woman's eyes "Oh, I've missed you so much! Come here Kamui, my sweet child!" And she embraces Kamui.

This doesn't shock Magnus all that much. It was always a possibility in his mind. An unlikely one, but a possibility nonetheless. Kamui however... doesn't take it so well "Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible... the Queen shakes her head, gently laying a hand on Kamui's cheek "Oh my poor Kamui... it's a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by the forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time,?8 didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

Kamui shakes his head "But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense." Ryoma nods "It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your brother, Ryoma." Kamui shakes her head vehemently "No, no, no... Xander is my brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings..."

Ryoma frowns a bit "Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no fullblown war. Not until Garon lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse... he kidnapped you."

Kamui shakes her head "No... that's just not possible." She turns to face Magnus "Magnus, you know this isn't true, right?" Magnus scratches the back of his neck "Well..." she stares at him, somewhat worried "Magnus... what is it?" Magnus chuckles nervously "Well, uh... here's the funny thing you see... when your father hired me, he was holding a kid he said he found by the side of the road... and that kid happened to be you." And at this point, Kamui's world seems to shatter. A memory does appear in Kamui's head though. A memory of a man standing in front of her, before falling dead. And a hand reaching for her.

At this point, the armored elephant in the room must be addressed. Their attention turns to Magnus, and Ryoma ask "Who might you be? I've heard rumors of some great warrior in change of guarding a secluded Nohrian royal. And I'd assume that's you." Magnus nods with a confident smirk "Yes. I am the man who slain dragons, demons, and wolves the size of houses. But my greatest accomplishment was... attempting to raise Kamui. I'll be honest, my memories were mostly fighting before I landed in Nohr, so I had no idea of what I was doing for the first... two years. Still don't really. But hey, all you can do when raising a child is your best, yeah?"

Ryoma was slightly suspicious of the man. But anyone who cares so deeply for his sister couldn't be all that bad. And from what he said, he was as fooled by Garon as Kamui was. Footsteps can be heard entering the throne room. And when the person who comes in is in clear view, Magnus's eyes widen.

He steps closer to the mysterious figure, until reaching just in front of her. And the second biggest shock to Kamui happens today. She sees Magnus kneel to someone. Magnus raises a hand slightly, and has them cupped inside of the woman standing before him, who simply says "Ashen one... thou hath found your way to me." He smiles, staring up "Of course I have... my fire keeper."

 **And that was chapter 2. Out much quicker than I thought, but don't expect this all the time. So, I'm going to have a little vote go down with y'all. You get to decide a point that may or may not become importend depending on how I write it. Does Mikoto die in this story? Vote in the reviews! See you my Unkindled!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fateful Embers

Chapter 3: Dragons and Curses

Magnus arises from his knee and an important question shows in his mind "Firekeeper, how did you end up in Hoshido? And why did I end up in Nohr?" It was a good question. They were right next to each other before being pulled into this world, yet they were on completely different parts of a continent.

"'Tis a question I've thought much over, Ashen One." The firekeeper answers "I believe it may be that we've been cast to the land most similar to our homes. You hail from Lothric, as I hail from the Far East. And thus, you were sent to Nohr, and I Hoshido." The two of them before being sent to this world had been working on the whole speaking thing because he couldn't understand her all that well. Seems 10 years in Hoshido made it a little easier.

"And the others?" Magnus ask her. The others in firelink shrine. What of Karla, Cornyx, Andre, ... Patches, Irina. Hell, what would become of Yorshka and Rosaria? "I know not." She responds "They may've been scattered across countless realms."

(Meanwhile, in a distant world)

A company of knights and mercenaries were attempting to take control of a castle guarded by some mercenaries known as the Band of the Hawk. The invading group had only two individuals worth of notice. A young man with a unusually large Greatsword, and a cloaked figure with a ridiculously massive hammer, and huge round shield.

One of the members, named Bazuso is absolutely butchering many members of the raiding party. He shouts out "As long as I stand here, none shall pa-" only to suddenly be crushed by a massive greathammer. A cloak goes flying up into the air, and the hammer is lifted off the pile of crushed bone, flesh, and metal.

The person under the cloak is wearing a gargoyle-like armor. He says "Is the only thing you sorry excuses for knights can do is posture and talk?"

(Back to Hoshido)

"I see." Magnus strokes his chin and thinks for a moment. "Excuse me." Kamui says, getting the attention of her guard "Oh, yes Kamui?" He responds. "How do you know this woman?" She ask with some very slight suspicion. Her mind was still wrapping around the series of sudden reveals. From her apparent heritage, to seeing the man who bowed to no one for any reason, kneel to a woman she never heard of. A beautiful woman at that. But that didn't matter. Nope. Not in the slightest.

"Ah, my apologies." Magnus chuckles, waving off the notion "She's the only reason I've survived this long." Most of the Hoshidan royal family knew that the Firekeeper wasn't of this world, and of the Ashen warrior she spoke of from time to time, a topic of slight irritation to Tamuki, and curiosity from Ryoma. Mikoto seemed to be the only one not to question this, as she somehow seemed to already know.

"Alright... but who is she?" Kamui ask him slightly irritated. His answer only providing more questions. The Firekeeper speaks for this turn "I am the one chosen to tend to the first flame, and to the Ashen One himself." And once again, a answer with mostly questions. Before she can ask further, a young warrior rushes into the room, and bows "Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message! We're under attack in the North!"

Ryoma gets serious immediately "No! Hinkoa and Sakura are up there right now!" The soldier nods "Yes, Milord. I've been told they're working to help evacuate the villagers." Ryoma gives a nod "Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately. Kamui, Magnus, will you come with me? I want you both to see the truth with your own eyes." Kamui looks up at Magnus, and simply tells him "I want answers."

Magnus scratches the back of his neck "And you'll get them... but we need to go help your uh... sisters first!" Brilliant way to change the subject. And they begin heading off to the North.

(Hours later)

The trip is mostly quiet, until a question arises on the back of Magnus's mind. He turns to Ryoma and ask "How did the Firekeeper end up living in a palace?"

To this, Ryoma gives a slight shrug "She appeared almost right after Garon made it across the boarder with Kamui. Understandably, we were suspicious of her at first. But mother seemed to trust her, so she was allowed to stay. Once all out war began, the Firekeeper offered to increase our strength after each battle." Magnus gives a nod "I see... how has she been since... she started living with you all?"

Ryoma turns to look at him. It wasn't an odd question, but the way he asked it most certainly was. "She's been well." Ryoma answers "She and my younger brother Tamuki spend quite a bit of time with each other." The tiniest flicker of primal rage forms inside of Magnus "... I see... good to know shes making friends. I was the only person she'd talk to within our home."

Off in the distance, a small mountain range is visible, where Sakura and Hinoka are present and fleeing. Sakura with a slight limp. Sakura apologizes to her elder sister with slightly panicked tone "Sorry I'm slowing us down. Of all the times to sprain my ankle..." Hinoka places a hand onto Sakura's shoulder and gives a nod along with a reassuring smile "Don't worry about it, Sis. We'll be ok. These weird guys don't stand a chance against me." Sakura, still fearful but now placing more faith in her sister's skills simply says "I hope you're right..."

Once Kamui, Kaze, Ryoma, Rinkah, and Magnus all arrive, they see how difficult it will be to fight in this territory. But that isn't what grabs the attention of Magnus. No. it's the foes they'll be facing. He knows them all to well.

The opponents were all dressed in either common clothes, or the standard garb of soldiers. Some even in nothing at all. There skin was grey and seemed to be pulled back against the skull, while also wrinkly. He eyes sunken in and seemed to be non-existent. Nearly gaping black holes. And the teeth were malformed and twisted. The all seemed to be nothing more than shambling corpses. Hollows.

Magnus puts away his normal sword, and pulls out two weapons nobody has seen him use before. A pair of greatswords with what seems to be fire brewing within them. He turns to look at his allies, face twisted with rage and says in a low voice "Get every non hostile out of here... now." Kamui is taken aback by this new side of Magnus, and ask him "Is something wro-" and he responds with a shout "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE I STILL HAVE SOME MEASURE OF CONTROL OVER MYSELF!"

Everyone could clearly see he wasn't going to take no for an answer, and they go over to get Hinoka and Sakura. They look back at Magnus, and see him get swarmed with Hollows, only to see him tearing them apart as if they were nothing but air. Swinging his blades curiously and occasionally letting out waves of fire all around him. It seemed as if Magnus was replaced with a raging demon, tearing apart everything in sight.

The hollows seemed to be drawn to humanity, but as this words flame is different from the world their curse hails from, they must settle for what closest resembles it. The power within the Royal Family. Or the Ashen One himself, who does possess quite a bit of the black sprite.

A few stray Hollows attack the group, only to be cut down by Ryoma faster than a blink of an eye. Even Magnus wielding one of his sleeker weapons would be hard pressed to keep up with such speed. Rinkah delivers a heavy hit to one of the Hollows. Smashing it quite a distance away into a nearby tree. And causing the tree to crack somewhat.

Soon enough, the Hollows are all slain for now, and the small group meet up with Hinoka and Sakura. Sakura gives a small bow and thanks them "Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those strange men would have caused a lot more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask though... who are you?" Kamui begins to tell her "Oh, my name is-" Hinoka then interrupts "Her name is Kamui." Kamui is slightly surprised, but continues "Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly."

Sakura ask her elder sister, slightly concerned "Hinoka? Are you ok?" Suddenly, Hinoka breaks down into tears, resting her hands onto Kamui "Finally... after all these years... I... I've missed you so much. S-sorry..." this catches Kamui off guard greatly "Oh! Um..."

Ryoma can't help but chuckle a bit "Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Kamui." He then gets serious "When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the Naginata. And I will say... if you find yourself facing the business end of her weapon... you will soon be filled with regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday... and now here you are."

Eventually, Hinoka calms herself, but her face is still redder than carthrus rogue. She gives a slight bow of apology, before speaking again "I'm sorry, Kamui. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

Sakura looks up at her long lost sibling and ask "Wait... is this really Kamui?" Ryoma nods "Yes. I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now, we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone! Lets head home." Kamui questions "What were those things anyway?" Ryoma lets out a sigh "I'm not sure myself."

Hinoka hits her palm with a fist "I call'em dear meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us now. Queen Mikoto placed a magical barrier around the kingdom. When normal soldiers pass through, they loose all will to fight. So long as mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

Ryoma nods "That's why Nohr sends those things. They have no will of their own. That's why they're able to penetrate the barriers and terrorize out borders." This confuses Kamui a lot "But... Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people..." Hinoka is surprised by her statement "Of course they would. They're pure evil. The Nohrians don't care, they're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused." Kamui shakes her head "I can't believe it..." Ryoma states "Come. Lets go get Magnus and head back... where is he exactly?"

Surrounded by the bodies of Hollows, Magnus continues to drive in his swords deep into the bodies. Over and over. His rage still boiling deep inside of himself. Ryoma shouts towards him "Magnus! It's over, they're dead." Magnus lets out a dry, humorless, pained laugh "No... no they're not. They keep coming back is what they do. Not die."

Hinoka looks over at the seemingly mad man and ask "Who's he supposed to be?" Kamui answers "His name is Magnus. Back when I lived in Nohr, he was tasked with guarding and training me. Something he's... very dedicated to." Hinoka glares slightly at the seemingly Nohrian man. For all she knew, he could be reporting everything back to king Garon somehow. And this is all some grand plot to kill the entire family.

Kamui approaches and places a hand onto Magnus's back "Magnus... it's over." He turns to look at her, eyes still filled with primal fury, which quickly subsides once he stares up at his mission in this world "No... these beings... they're Hollow. Not some Nohrian weapon. Nothing of the sort. The corpses of men and women without will, and now seeking to gain the humanity they've lost."

Kamui remembers that phrase he used, Hollow. She never would've thought there was anything other than a saying behind it. Or at least nothing this horrible. Kamui helps her guard up "We need to head back to the capital. Tell Queen Mikoto there. She'll need to know." Manus places a hand on top of Kamui's own "I don't want you fighting anymore."

Kamui stares up at him as if he grew a second head "What? Why not?" Magnus responds "I don't want you becoming like them. I won't let it happen." Kamui shakes her head "You know I can't do that." Magnus frowns "You can't or you won't?" "I won't." Kamui tells him. "I won't stop simply because there's a risk for my life." Magnus shakes his head "This is far worse than any death or torture you could face." Kamui firmly says "I'm not going to stop. Besides..." she then places a hand onto his cheek "You'll be there right along side with me... won't you?"

Magnus stares down at her for what seems for both to be an eternity, before finally relenting "Fine... but I'll be right along side you. At all times. No exceptions." He then smiles a bit "When you sleep, I'm right next to your bed, bathroom, outside the door, on a date, seated at the table with you. Producing a child, oh, I'll be right there wa-" Kamui interrupts "STOP!" Magnus sighs "Oh alright..."

Ryoma, Hinoka and the rest are all watching this unfold. While Ryoma becomes immensely curious about the mention of Hollows, and the exact nature of Magnus and Kamui's relationship, Hinoka is filled with a unending wellspring of hate for the man.

(Back in Hoshido)

After the journey back, Kamui is exploring the castle, and stumbles onto a room with a familiar scent and feeling to it. She walks in and begins looking around, only for Queen Mikoto to step inside. She says with that motherly smile on her face "Welcome back, Kamui! This is your old room." Kamui steps over to some drawings on the floor, picking them up and examining them. Mikoto tells her "Oh! That's a picture you drew on when you were a little girl. This is your father, this is me, and that's you. It's so cute!"

Kamui lets out a sigh, placing them down. Mikoto lets a frown develop across her face "We couldn't bear to touch s thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up." Her smile returns "You've grown so much. I can't believe how beautiful you are!"

Kamui turns around with a disappointed look on her face "I'm afraid I still don't remember anything. I... I just don't know how to respond to your stories. I do believe I could be your child... by everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me." Mikoto is slightly disheartened "I understand Kamui. Please don't worry about it."

Kamui can't help but be somewhat angry at herself "I'm so sorry. Here you are, maybe my real mother, and I don't feel anything..." Mikoto responds "Please. It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope someday we can be a family again."

Kamui is silent for now, but Mikoto continues "For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here. However... there's one thing I must ask... tell me of your relationship to Magnus."

This catches Kamui off guard a bit. She didn't expect a question to be about him. Kamui thinks for a moment "He's... strong, not afraid to speak his mind, protective, not the best sense of humor, we... were close friends. That's about it." Mikoto knew that not to be the whole truth, but it was good enough for her. "I see... very well. Goodnight." And then the queen leaves.

Magnus... there was something odd about him. Even more than the world he came from. She knew of his world, many from her homeland knew about that dark place. But his existence seemed to take a fate that was almost clear, and muddy it into many. One where he claims the title of dark lord. One where he fades into obscurity. One where him and Kamui share a future, one with the Firekeeper, another with Azura, and many more with several women she knew not... and even one with her involved with the strange Cleric.

All the futures were as possible as the others. But only one thing remained constant... something she knew she couldn't avoid. But that was something she couldn't worry about. All that mattered was what would be the now. And spending it with her family.

Kamui steps outside of the castle, and stares up at a lake that glistens with countless shades of red, orange, yellow and purple. Kamui sighs "I can't stop thinking about Xander. Or Camilla, Leo, and Elise..." a song begins to hit her ears. A truly lovely one at that. She goes to find the source of the song, only to see lovely young woman dressed in white and with long blue hair singing "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, Life beyond the shore just out of reach, Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb."

The water ripples and stops reflecting any light, and she turns around to see who may be approaching her. The mysterious woman ask "Yes?" Kamui smiles and scratches the back of her neck "Er, hello. I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. There's something about that song that captivated me..." the woman simply states "You must be Princess Kamui." Kamui nods "Yes... and you are?"

"I am Azura. A former princess of Nohr." She tells Kamui. This surprises Kamui "Former? I don't understand. If that were true, surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family..." Azura resumes talking "I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed time and time again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan Ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives..."

Kamui responds "Gods... I'm so sorry." Azura smiles a bit "It's fine. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter." Kamui seems to become wrapped in thought for a moment, and Azura questions "Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?"

Kamui sighs "No. I just... I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, by I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do my blood siblings- who I've just met." Azura nods "I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way." Kamui ask her a rather large question "Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?"

Azura responds with "No. given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not." This causes Kamui to become absorbed in thought again, and Azura ask her a similarly important question "So, Kamui... what are you going to do?" Kamui sighs "I don't know. For now, I think I'm just going to spend some time thinking."

(Few days later)

Kamui is standing inside of the throne room with Mikoto, and Magnus justo itside listening in on everything going on. Mikoto chuckles "You look as if you're feeling better after only a few days to yourself, Kamui." Kamui nods "I am, yes. I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. Thanks for giving me the space I needed to think." Mikoto gives a small smile "Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

Kamui's response is reasonable "Why would I do that?" Mikoto begins to explain "Well... this throne is infused with the power of the first dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true forms and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

Kamui seems surprised and somewhat offended, while Magnus is greatly curious. Kamui ask "Wait... do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?" Mikoto lets out a small gasp "No! It had nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been dealing away your early memories... if so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings..."

Kamui relaxes "I see..." Mikoto continues "I'm sorry, Kamui. I don't mean to push you towards something you don't want." Suddenly, a man with glasses and a greyish blue hair steps in, interrupting the conversation "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto." He says "The ceremony is about to begin." Mikoto acknowledges this "Thank you, Yukimura. Kamui, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our stratigraphy and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!"

Yukimura laughs a bit, and gives a humble bow "You are too kind, milady. Though in truth. I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Kamui." Soon enough, the rest of the royal family of Hoshido steps inside. Although there's one person Kamui doesn't recognize. And for the hell of it, Magnus stepped inside as well.

Then, Queen Mikoto tells Kamui of her plan for today "I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Kamui. There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those tumors once and for all." She then turns to Yukimura and ask him "Is everything ready?"

He gives a nod "Yes, milady, people are beginning to gather at the plaza." Mikoto nods "Excellent. Thank you. Kamui, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you and Magnus a tour. I thought you might want to get back to know this area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura at first. But I'll meet you in the plaza soon."

Hinoka nods "We'd be happy to show... them around. Thank you, Mother." With the slightest hint of anger to the Unkindled. Mikoto then looks over to Azura, and ask her "Azura, do you mind going with them as well?" Azura smiles a bit "Not at all. It would be my pleasure." Kamui thanks her for this, but Takumi simply scoffs. Hinoka has her ever present natural blush "I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here."

Kamui lets a smile grow across her face "Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea." And with that, the five go off into the nearby city, with Magnus following suit, glaring down at who he assumed to be Tamuki. Kid getting all chummy with HIS... the Firekeeper.

As they leave, Queen Mikoto becomes a bit worried "I hope Kamui is truly OK with all of this." Yukimura nods with a slight frown "Yes, I can't imagine the position she's in. It's a lot to process. That said, I think his return is a message from the gods." Ryoma lets out a sigh "A good message, I hope." Yukimura looks up at him "Why do you say that?" He questions.

"I don't know, after the incident up north North, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert if you ask me." Ryoma says. Although that wasn't the only thing concerning Ryoma, but his sister's guard did. He was a powerful man, dangerously so. And while he had no issue with his protective nature of Magnus over his sister. His great knowledge on these, Hollow creatures was concerning. Especially with the solution Magnus gave him.

(Flashback)

"How to get rid of them? Well... find villages where there have been reports of undying people. And normally healthy people becoming very pale or wrinkled. Once found, burn the place down and burry all the bodies deep within the earth. Make sure they can never claw their way out."

(Present time)

Just outside the palace, was a large sprawling city of green and red buildings, along side cherry blossom trees. The streets were brimming with smiles and color. Something that made Magnus... uncomfortable. He whispers over to Kamui "I don't like this place." Kamui looks back at him a little surprised "Why not? It's so... bright... and open. And everyone's super friendly."

Magnus nods "Yeah. That's why. I'm not used to this kind of situation. All this... joy in one place. It's totally alien to me, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do... also I don't know what any of the signs say." Kamui can't help but laugh. Here was her gruff and cynical guard, completely unsure of what to do in a peaceful and welcoming setting.

"H-hey! It's not funny. I'm completely out of my element here. I'm like a shark in the middle of the desert... surrounded by pleasantness, I'm just..." Magnus attempts to say, trying to cover his ass. Kamui places a hand on his shoulder "Magnus, just relax. Get comfortable."

Tamuki scoffs "Just don't get too comfortable... SISTER." Kamui looks at him and responds "Pardon me?" While Magnus's head seams to do a complete 180 to look behind him. "I don't trust you." Tamuki says bluntly "Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon with your boyfriend?" Azura tries to interrupt, but before she can say any more than her name "Hey, who said you could call be by my name? You haven't earned that privilege either."

Magnus steps backwards to Tamuki, still his head looking behind him, and stares down at the young archer "You're Tamuki... the one I've heard has been getting all... chummy with the Firekeeper?" Tamuki blushes a bit at that statement, but doesn't back down from who he views as Nohrian scum, plain and simple "Yeah, what of it?"

Magnus glares, eyes brimming with a fire the first flame could never match "If you ever harm her, or Kamui... I will be forced to reduce everything you love to ash, and knit a sweater from your entrails." Magnus then turns back around, all his bones cracking back in place... Magnus was rather odd you see.

Kamui sighs "Magnus... just... just stand over there for a little bit." After the uh... colorful threat Magnus gave, Kamui points out a simple fact "Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?" Tamuki, still a little shaken by what happened only a few moments ago, says "I-I don't care. I don't trust any of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

Sakura walks over to them and tells them "I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!" Hinoka is both angered and calmed by this. Anger at the threat towards her brother, and calmed at the fact it seemed there was a different woman in his heart. Maybe.

Soon enough, the ceremony starts, and Kamui stands within the central plaza. The rest of the royals standing close, including Mikoto, and Magnus not too far off. Mikoto looks at her long lost child, and his sword gets an ominous glow. A cloaked figure, with constantly fading and simmering body stretches his hand out, and an eye on the hilt opens. Kamui stares down at the blade, and it goes flying away into the cloaked figures invisible hand.

The figure slams the blade into the ground, and a dark aura is given off from the blade, causing a massive eruption of mystic energy, and making the sword shatter. Instinctively, Magnus jumps over to protect Kamui, along with Mikoto in front of him. The sword fragments go flying through Magnus, and he grunts in pain, but also hit Mikoto. Magnus collapses onto his back, while Mikoto stumbles into Kamui's arms.

Mikoto ask weakly "You were not hurt? Tell me you're ok." While Magnus stares up at Kamui and chuckles "Huh... didn't think it be like this... thought it would be a blaze of glory..." Kamui tells her mother "I'm fine." And looks over at Magnus "And you'll be fine too." Mikoto sighs, and seems to die in her daughter's arms, her seeming last words being "Im... glad..." Magnus shakes his head "Nah... just... don't do anything... I would... My sweet little Kamui..." oddly, his pocket seems to glow.

Kamui begins to sob, and screams out into the heavens "MOTHER! MAGNUS!" Sakura looks over at the seeming corpse of Mikoto, and is about to rush over before being stopped by Ryoma. He draws his sword and calls out "You there!" To the cloaked figure. And attempts to slash him through, before it dissipates."

Kamui clenches her fist, hard enough to make them bleed. Before letting out a furious, demonic scream of rage. Dark purple and black energy seems to surround her body, and her eyes glow blue. She clutches her own body as the seams of her armor glow red and white, with mixes of blue in as well. Her body begins to morph into a draconic creature. With a color similar to her armor, but a texture of stone. The back limbs like a deer, and the front like a mix between a human and a beast. The head glowed an eerie blue, and gave off a breath that seemed to glitter with crystals.

Tamuki calls out "Gods! What is that?" Ryoma stares at Kamui "It's an ancient dragon. I never thought I'd see the day..." while most go off to fight, Magnus weakly calls "Sakura..." Sakura turns to look for the source of the sound, finding Magnus barely holding onto life. He held Yorksha's chime in his hand, and managed to cast tears of denial on himself.

Sakura looks down at him and ask "How are you still a-alive? Could that mean mo-" Magnus then groans in pain "Listen... in my pocket, you'll find a golden flask... if your mother yet lives, let her drink from it, and she will be restored to health... but only if she lives." Sakura realizes this may be her only chance, by can't help but question "W-what about you? What if there isn't anything left for you?"

Magnus shakes his head weakly "If my death... can result in my dear Kamui gaining a little bit of happiness. Then my death will have meant more than any I could ever hope for..."

 **So that was chapter 3. Yeah, kind of a downer at the end. Also, yes, some of the Dark souls characters are in other universes. Eygon is in Berserk, I think Cornyx might be in the fire nation or that swamp place or whatever, only a few are in Fire Emblem worlds. The vote for Mikoto's life is still up by the way. And hey, I haven't gotten a review telling me to blow my brains out or calling me a dirty ape man! That means the world must be improving! Or I'm just not read by jerks! Which means logically, you're all wonderful people (with too much time on your hands because you're reading my story and not like... I don't know, there are more talented writers on the site) see you soon much Unkindled!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fateful Embers

Chapter 4: Questions

It doesn't sit well with Sakura that to save one life, it would cost the life of another. But, Magnus did say he was ok with this, and if that was true... then she couldn't very well ignore his wish.

She rushes over to her mother, who's barely clinging onto her life. She gently lifts up Mikoto's head, and slowly pours the golden liquid into her mouth. Slowly, Mikoto's eyes begin to open, and the broken shards of swords fade away.

Mikoto lets out a few coughs, before looking up at one of her children. But how? She could've sworn that her life had ended just a moment ago... unless... "Sakura... how am I still alive?" Ones she hears her mother's words, Sakura breaks into tears and hugs Mikoto closely.

Over at Magnus's body, a figure begins to approach. The figure wears a seemingly regal outfit. But one that didn't fit within this world. The figure also had a cowl covering their head, and kneels down to the ashen one. The figure chuckles "What an unfortunate one you are. Running around as if your task matters. Even after abandoning what you were brought back for. You don't even know your true name... but I can't let you die... A little lord may prove useful." The figure slips an Ember within Magnus's hand, and forces him to crush it.

The royal family is forced to steer clear of the now draconic Kamui, who's sending out blast of mystic energy, and a breath that causes jagged crystals to form within these mystic energies. One of the flickering figures tries to go in for a slash with a wyrmslayer, only to be knocked back with a backhand.

"Kamui... she's somehow different from the ancient dragons from legend." Ryoma notes "They're said to use a watery substance, but this is far more like gems of some sort." Ryoma keeps an eye on Kamui, but for now is focused on helping people out from the rubble.

Magnus's eyes snap open, and he jumps up, confused. He could've sworn that he died just then... but he can feel the familiar power of the Ember... but the dull, lasting power he was used to ended up being replaced with a brief rush of strength. A message appears at his feat "The last world or the next, thou are still Unkindled. And tied to a flame. Nameless one."

Magnus stares down at the message, confused as all hell. He clenches his fist and stares over at the dragon Kamui has become. At this point, all opposition has been slain, and Kamui was simply rampaging around. Magnus reaches into his pocket, and pulls out some cracked stones with the image of a dragon engraved into them. He had thought of using this for quite some time, but never quite got around to it.

He strips down to only his underwear, an... unfortunate requirement for this technique, but he learned to stop asking so many questions. He squeezes the stone and lets out a roar, his body turning into that of a man dragon. And then a feeling hits him as hard as wyvern's tail. He feels an energy pulsing all through the earth, occasionally reaching the surface in some places. As if the world was interwoven. But he wouldn't question it further, right now he just needed to stop this dragon thing and find Kamui.

He rushes at the dragon with blinding speed, and tackles her to the ground. Kamui swipes him off and sends him flying through a nearby building. Kamui lets out a breath of crystal and magic, while Magnus forms a phantom dragon head and lets loose a massive pillar of fire.

Ryoma and the rest of the family looks over at the battle going on. They know not who the man dragon may be, only knowing that their sister, however monstrous, is in trouble. Hinoka jumps onto her Pegasus, and goes in to strike with her Naginata, only to be kicked away by Magnus, to focused on the battle to think strait.

The blast of flame begins to overcome Kamui's own crystalline breath, but then Ryoma delivers a quick slash with his own blade. A jolt of lightning races through Magnus's body, having acquired a new weakness to lightning with his transformation. The stream of fire ends, and Magnus is quickly buried within a crystal. But he recognizes what this is... its sorcery.

Ryoma points his blade at the draconic man before him, shouting "Whether human or dragon, I will not allow any harm to come to my sister!" At this, Magnus's eyes widen as he breaks out of the crystal. A distorted voice comes through his mouth "That... thing is Kamui?" Ryoma stares at him, surprised he can even speak "How do you know that name?"

Magnus exits his draconic form, becoming his human self, but only wearing underwear "It's me, Magnus!" Ryoma is left confused "How can you... how are you even still alive?" Magnus begins putting his clothes and armor back on, telling the prince "That is of little importance right now! Right now we have to help Kamui!"

He tries to do something, anything that could help. Well... since she is a dragon right now, and he can be a dragon, and he became a dragon by doing the Path of the Dragon... well, that's the only thing he can go off of. He assumes the stance of the Path of the Dragon, and tries... something.

Suddenly, Azura begins to approach Kamui, and starts to sing "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek, Life beyond the shore-" suddenly, she's pinned down by Kamui, and gripped tightly. She coughs a bit, but continues "-just out of reach, Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, The path is yours to climb."

Kamui glares down at Azura, despite the lack of eyes. Magnus begins to connect with Kamui's mind, access made easier due to Azura's song. He dives into her as of now chaotic soul, but where there would be little sprites of humanity, there is only glowing gems and brilliant light. Magnus calls out within her "Kamui... Kamui I'm here. You need to calm yourself down."

Kamui's voice is spread all throughout her mind, faint but present everywhere "Magnus?... no. You died. I saw you and mom both..." Magnus shakes his head "No, Mikoto is still alive. So am I. We're not going to just up and die on you like that." Magnus says with a chuckle "Now, I know the whole dragon thing feels weird. But you gotta concentrate. On who you look like within yourself. Focus on the image of yourself."

Kamui acknowledges this advise, and begins to return to her human form. Magnus nods "That's it, yes! Return to the real world as yourself!" And then, a burst of light appears in the real world where the dragon once was, then Kamui appears, collapsing onto her knees, panting.

Ryoma rushes over to his sister, along with Hinoka and Tamuki. Magnus stands up slowly, as does Azura. Ryoma turns to look at Magnus briefly with a questioning look. After this, he'd have much to answer. Mikoto begins to recover enough to stand, and was watching all that occurred. She knew that Azura had the power to calm Kamui's heart... but she knew little of what Magnus did. Although the stance was similar to an independent tribe she had word about in the more mountainous regions of Hoshido.

Ryoma looks down at Kamui and ask "Are you alright? What happened back there?" Kamui shakes her head "I'm... I'm not sure. When I thought Magnus and Mikoto died I just... went over the edge." Tamuki rushes at Kamui with intent to do... something, yelling "This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown up, Mother wouldn't be dead!"

"Tamuki." Mikoto calls out, causing all of the family except Sakura to freeze in place. They could've sworn they just heard the voice of a ghost. Slowly, they turn around and see their mother, standing there still alive. Hinoka is the first to react, shouting out "MOTHER!" And rushing over to her, hugging her tightly. Mikoto had recovered a bit, but it still hurt. But not nearly enough to overcome her joy.

Tamuki stares, wide eyed, while Ryoma had an expression of both joy and disbelief. But they're all just overjoyed to see their mother is still alive. Sakura hands Magnus his now empty Estus Flask, and he lets out a slight sigh "Well... guess there's none of that stuff anymore."

After a few minutes of heartfelt reunions, one question burns in everyone's mind. How is their mother still alive? "O-oh." Sakura says, feeling she should probably explain that part "Magnus gave me a strange flask when he was near death... and then told me to give it to mother." All eyes are on Magnus, and he scratches the back of his neck "Well... I couldn't just let somebody so close to Kamui die, now could I?"

Kamui looks up at her guard, thankful but also a bit angry. "Thank you, Magnus. But did you know that you would survive?" Magnus shrugs "Eh... it's a long story. That can't be told in one go." He says. Mikoto steps over to look up at Magnus, giving a slight bow to the mysterious man "It seems that I'm now within your debt." Magnus grows the faintest blush "Ya don't need to do that. I'm not so much one for formalities or debts."

Tamuki still has his suspicion about Kamui and Magnus, but decides to keep quiet for now. Mikoto, while still being overjoyed to be alive, is left to ponder over one simple thing. How was she still alive? In all futures, she foresaw her death as a certainty. And yet, it seems as if fate means little at this point.

Within the corner of most eyes, a light shines brightly form a broken statue. And from it a blade floats into the air. Ryoma stares at it, dumbfounded and simply says "It can't be..." Magnus waves it off "Swords float all the time, nothing unusual."

Mikoto begins to explain "It is. The divine sword Yato. Muck like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

At that, Magnus raises an eyebrow. If his world had taught him one thing, than it was this. There's no such thing as true peace. Only quiet. However, he would not voice that simple truth yet. And even then, it wasn't something that could be taught. It had to be experienced.

The sword goes flying towards them, landing into Kamui's hand. Takumi can't believe what he's seeing. The person he thinks is responsible for all this destruction, gets a weapon meant for one who would bring peace.

For a moment, Kamui seems somewhat entranced. In the span of a few days, she was reunited with her birth family, Magnus only became more confusing, she saw both her mother and friend die, come back, and she herself turned into a dragon.

Magnus steps over to the statue where the blade came from, now cracked and broken. He looks inside to find a inky black void, that seemed to devour all light. Except for one thing. Magnus's eyes widen, and to himself he simply whispers "It can't..." he reaches inside and pulls the object out by the hilt, then pockets it. Magnus steps back over to the group, who have begun to assist various people around the town.

Magnus starts to roam around the ruined center of town, and stumbles across a ruined building, that seemed to be some kind of religious building. Curious, he opens a broken door and steps inside, looking over the shattered wood and broken rows. The whole thing was built similar to the churches of his old homeland.

He steps over to a podium, and what he finds is truly shocking. A small book. One written in the language of his homeland. And one of scripture, telling the tales of the Way of White he was very familiar with. The back of the book says it was written in a land called Anor Hén. How... how could this be? Why would this be in this world?! He shoves the book into his pocket, and steps out, only to be stopped by Ryoma standing in front of him.

"Magnus, I need to speak to you." He says. The two stand at a similar height, Magnus edging him out by an inch or two. "And what might that be about?" Magnus ask with a slightly raised eyebrow. The two step out of the ruined humble church.

"You're a confusing man, Magnus." Ryoma begins to say "You raised my sister as well as you could, and almost sacrificed your own life for her. But yet you're hostile to many of the people around you, and have a connection to the Firekeeper... by the way, what's her name?"

Magnus shrugs "She never told me. As for the previous statements... I'm not saying anything... unless..." Magnus reaches down to the glowing blade of smelted iron, and pulls it out, pointing it at Ryoma. Ryoma raises an eyebrow and reaches for his own blade, which crackles with a blue lightning. "What are you planing, Magnus?" He ask. The Ashen One fully stares at the prince "Along to raising Kamui... I also trained Xander. I simply wish to gauge the difference in power between you two."

Ryoma's grip tightens around his blade. He was curious about just what the mysterious warrior was capable of, and this was a good chance. But he wouldn't fight for simply no reason. "And what might be in this for me?" Ryoma ask the man. Magnus smirks "You land a single scratch on my body, and I'll answer any question you may have." The prince nods with a slight smirk "Very well... lets do this."

For a moment, the world seems to stop, their very existence frozen in place. And in the time it takes for a bee to clap its wings, they dash towards each other, and their blades lock for a moment. In that single moment, they can tell much about each other. In terms of speed, they're evenly matched. But in raw physical strength... Magnus is far superior.

Ryoma ducks under, escaping the sword lock, and changes his grip on the sword to a reverse grip. He goes for a slash to Magnus's gut, but the cleric rolls away. He summons his pyromancy in his free hand, and sends a stream of fire towards Ryoma. The Prince's sword charges with lightning, and he manages to actually cut through the stream of fire.

Magnus changes out his blade for the Dragonslayer Swordspear, and thrust it forward towards the crown prince. Ryoma barely manages to dodge the lightning charged blade, and notices how it's covered in reddish yellow lightning. To him, it looked similar to a naginata, but was absolutely brimming with power. Magnus slams the blade into the ground, sending out an explosion of lightning. Ryoma is sent skidding back a few feet, and Magnus uses the blade's long hilt to spin himself, and go flying towards Ryoma.

Magnus summons a Great Lightning Spear, and is prepared to deliver the final blow to Ryoma. Quickly, Ryoma ducks and Magnus goes flying above him. Then, in that brief instant, Ryoma manages to slash the Unkindled on the cheek. It was slight, but still... he managed to wound him.

Magnus lets a smile stretch across his face, as he sheaths his blade, making it disappear "Well done... from my judgement, you're absolutely Xander's equal. I'm a man of my word. Ask whatever you wish to ask."

Ryoma thinks for a moment, he has many questions about the strange man, but he supposes it's best to start of simply "Where are you from?" Magnus answers "Lothric... I think." This is an unexpected answer judging from Ryoma's face. The 'I think' part being the most confusing.

He moves on to another question "How did you learn to fight? Where did you learn that kind of magic?" Magnus shrugs "I learned to fight within the heat of battle. And as for the magic... I listened into the lessons outside of a chapel where I came form I believe. As for my pyromancy... I learned that from an old man named Cornyx... I wonder where he is."

It was most of Magnus's phrasing. The I think, the I believes. As if he didn't even fully know his origins. So naturally there was only one question to ask "Is your name really Magnus?" At this, the Unkindled freezes at this, unsure of how to respond "... I don't know."

At that, the whole path they walked in becomes deathly silent. Only more questions raised about the warrior. Magnus lets out a sigh "Alright well... I'm going to go." And with that, he simply leaves, with Ryoma left to walk the opposite direction, knowing even less about Magnus than before.

(Hours later)

Within the palace, Mikoto sits at her throne with Ryoma right beside her. She lets out a slight sigh to her children and the man who saved her life "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Due to my current state, I'm unable to keep up the magic barrier I used to protect Hoshido. It's very likely Nohr may make an assault sooner or later."

Ryoma nods "She's right, which means we need to defend the boarder. I'm leading all of you over there tonight before the Nohrians can make a move. Be prepared to leave in the morning." At that, most of the royal family leaves, except for Mikoto herself. As Magnus begins walking off, she calls out "Wait. I need to speak with you Magnus."

Magnus turns around to face her "Look, you already thanked me, no really need to d-" she raises a hand up slightly "Its not about that. I foresaw my own death today. And yet here I stand. With my family... before you arrived, all seemed certain with the future, but now fate has becomes muddied somehow."

Manus sits down on the floor "I see... I was never one for fate or destiny in the first place." He tells her. There's silence for a moment, until Magnus finally continues to speak "The Nohrian family will be there. They may not be blood, but they're still family to Kamui." Mikoto gives a nod "I know... all I can hope is she chooses the right path." Magnus stares up at her "And if the right path isn't with you?"

Mikoto says, without hesitation "Then so be it." Magnus breathes harshly though his nose, and pulls out a white soapstone. He walks up to her throne, and makes a summoning sign right before her feet "This sign allows the summoning of a phantasm version of me. Whatever path Kamui follows... use this and I'll appear to tell you all that happens." Mikoto gives the Unkindled a simple nod "Thank you."

(With Tamuki)

Tamuki is unloading arrow after arrow on a target. Something he often did when he was angry or stressed. Nearby, the Firekeeper steps out into the courtyard and ask "My Lord, what is it that ails you?" Tamuki keeps firing arrows "Nothing. I'm perfectly calm." She responds with "It's Magnus isn't it."

Tamuki stops firing arrows, and lets out a sigh before ranting "Just who does he think he is?! Some nobody from another world thinking he can tell me what to do? What gives him the right? I'm a prince and he's just a-" the Firekeeper interrupts "You're afraid of him. And of the fact he knows me so well."

The white ash haired lady lets out a small giggle "You need not fret young lord. While I won't deny there was once passion between us... I no longer know if that flame still burns, or hath died out over our separation. So I may be available for courtship."

At this, the young Prince's face goes beet red, as he tires to come up with something, anything to retort her statement, but only results in a stuttering mess of words.

(With Kamui)

Kamui is sitting up in her own room, staring out into the distance. She holds the dragonstone given to her by Azura around her neck as a charm. The door behind her so pushed open, and Magnus steps inside. Kamui sits down, and questions her large guard "What did you speak with my mother about?"

Magnus shrugs "Oh... she was just thanking me again for the whole saving her life thing. Honestly I think once is enough." Kamui nods "Ah... is that all you two talked about?" Magnus raises an eyebrow slightly "Yes... that's all."

There's a moment of awkward silence between the two, until Kamui breaks it "You didn't have to do that." Magnus shakes his head "Yeah, I did. I'll admit... I didn't know the flask was gonna work on her, but I had to do something."

Kamui stares down at the floor for a moment "Honestly... I don't know what would've happened if I lost both of you in one day. I don't think Azura would've been able to stop me." Magnus places a hand on Kamui's shoulder "Don't worry about the what ifs... all that matters is what did happen. And we both survived. Don't focus on the past, look to the future... however bright or bleak it may be."

Kamui looks up at her old friend and guard, giving a slight nod "Alright... seems simple enough." Magnus smiles a bit... hoping she'll never have to see just how bleak it can become in the end.

(Few days later: Broader of Hoshido)

A small battle took place of little importance, only when the two crown Prince's, Xander and Ryoma did the battle gain any true importance. They stare each other down for a moment, until their respective families arrive. Including Kamui and Magnus.

Xander looks over to see the two of them alive, which takes a heavy load off his mind "Kamui! Magnus! You two are alive! Neither of you are hurt, right?" Kamui nods "Xander! I'm fine." Magnus waves "Thanks for worrying about me student." And Kamui continues as if he said nothing "But why the hell are you invading Hoshido?"

Xander becomes grimly serious at this point "Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid innocent bloodshed." Kamui clenches her fist slightly "Xander... I... I need a minute." Ryoma shouts at the two "Be careful Kamui! This man is a Nohrian commander!" Kamui then looks over to her other older sibling.

In seconds, the rest of the Nohrian family arrives, with Camilla the most excited "Kamui! I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me like that again!" She the glares over at Magnus "Why didn't you bring her back?!" Magnus raises his hands up slightly "Uh..."

Leo lets a small smile grow across his face "I'm glad you're alright, Kamui. Must have the devils own luck." And Elise is just as excited as everyone else.

Hinoka glares at the Nohrian royal line and shouts "Nohrian filth! You kidnap her, now you lie to her?! Kamui is my sister, not yours!" Then Camilla becomes deathly serious "You are mistaken. Kamui is my sweet little sister. You may not have him.

Ryoma looks back at Kamui "Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" Xander tells her "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!" Ryoma shouts "Come home to Hoshido, Kamui!" Xander shouts just as passionately "No, Phoenix! Nohr is your home!"

Kamui has entered a sort of trance for a moment, torn up inside by what choice she has. And Magnus decides to put in his own word "I never had a family, Kamui. Or at least, I can't remember what It was like to have one. One family of yours is built on bonds, and the other on blood. Both equally strong, and equally destroyed. To choose one is to forsake the other completely... choose whatever path you deem correct... and I'll follow you to the gates of hell."

At that moment, Kamui makes her decision "I..."

 **Wow... chapter 4 and I still haven't been lynched. That's impressive. To answer a few questions some of you had, ill place them here. The shards of swords went through Magnus completely, slowed down through the steel, body, and more steel, then hit Mikoto at the slowed speed, giving her a better chance at survival. Only characters directly connected to the fire or the ages could have a chance at being sent to a Fire Emblem realm. I used Fates because I'm new to Fire Emblem, and have only played that and Awakening**. **Also, as you've seen from this chapter, remember those two bits. Magnus isn't sure of his past, and there are previous connections between the two worlds. See you soon my Unkindled.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fateful Embers

Chapter 5: Revelations

"Won't." Kamui says, clenching her fist tightly. "I won't choose between either." Magnus raises an eyebrow slightly at her answer. He truly expected her to make a choice between the two, and forsake one... no. That was a foolish assumption for him to make.

However, her decision did come to the shock of everybody else. Kamui looks over to her adoptive family, "Elise... Leo... Camilia... Xander... I've spent all of the life I can remember with the four of you back in Nohr, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't view you as family."

Her attention then turns to her family by blood "Sakura... Tamuki... Hinoka... Ryoma... I've only just gotten to know all of you, but you're my family as well, and I care for each of you deeply."

A sigh manages to slip out her lips, as she then shuts her eyes "I don't wish to forsake either family, so I can't pick a side... I'm sorry." She turns away, and begins walking away from the field. Azura begins sneaking off from the Hoshido royals, as Felicia does the same, having travelled with the royal family.

Xander and Ryoma however, have different ideas. If she wouldn't choose, then they'd choose it for her. Each begins making a move to reach her, until Magnus moves between them both. Kamui looks back at the man from another world, who calls "Go on, Kamui. I'll catch up." Hesitantly, she leaves him.

Xander glares down at his teacher "Magnus, move. I'm going to go keep my sister from making a huge mista-" Ryoma interrupts with a shout "Your Sister?!" Magnus chuckles "no... neither of you will follow. At least not today. This is the path milady had chosen. And I I'll allow her to follow it."

Camilla grips her axe tightly, as her hand trembles with rage. The Wyvern she's on whimpers slightly, as Leo opens up his book... but steps away slightly. As does Elise.

"Magnus..." a chillingly calm voice calls out from Camilla "I think it's best if you move so I can get my darling little Kamui." Magnus grins and scratches the back of his neck "No can do." Only to have an axe come flying at him. Magnus catches the weapon and tosses it back over at the eldest Nohrian princess "Out of respect for Kamui, I won't kill any of you... but I won't hold back either."

Magnus begins to shine a bright yellow and red, as he forsakes human form for this moment. He knew that his human body couldn't bare the full extent of his power, so he held back much... but he learned how to briefly ascend beyond the limits of flesh. He grows to twice the size of his human self, as his armor becomes more like stone scales. But not the heavy armor of Havel, no. A far more knightly appearance. His eyes became orbs of intense flame, as a cloak of chaos extends from his back.

"Now... lets begin." He seems to vanish, but was simply moving too fast for a normal eye to perceive... but Xander and Ryoma were far from normal. He attempts to slam his greatsword down onto them, which at that point was simply a strait sword to him. Ryoma dodges, as Xander tries to block. He has to get off his horse to prevent the stress of such strength from breaking the creature.

Xander finds himself quickly overwhelmed however, as Elise uses Rescue to teleport the eldest prince away from the blade, which slams harshly down into the ground. Ryoma jumps slightly and attempts to slash at Magnus's face, an attack that barely causes a scratch on his cheek. From Magnus's hand comes a mix of chaotic flames and lightning, sending Ryoma flying back quite a bit, now injured. So Sakura begins working on healing him.

Magnus knew he couldn't fight for long, the form quickly tires him and his strength was already waning. Tamuki begins giving cover fire, and letting out all his anger onto the man, as Magnus manages to catch the mystic arrows with no effort. Leo summons trees from the ground which wrap around his body tightly, only for them to burn due to the cloak.

Camilla comes flying down, striking with her full strength. Magnus catches the axe, and shatters it with no effort. Hinoka attempts a hit with her Naginata, only for it to be crushed on contact with the stone scale armor. Magnus begins notably panting, unable to keep up the form for much longer.

The two crown Princes, now at full health, both send out blast of energy from their weapons. The dark power and lightning mixing in the air and slamming into Magnus's body, forcing him to revert back to his normal form.

Magnus slowly pulls himself back up, and cast a soothing sunlight around him, healing his wounds. He chuckles lightly, looking over at the two royal families "Impressive I'll admit. Far better than I expected... fine. I'll play along." The Twin Prince's Greatsword he wielded is slammed into the earth, and with a yell, the blade splits into two. Lorian's greatsword, and Lothric's holy sword. The holy blade on the Hoshido side, and the Nohrian side having Lorian's.

"That blade... I vowed to only use it to protect Kamui. All of you desire that... so I returned the blades into the two they originally were. The flame of Lorian, and the Light of Lothric... whoever Kamui chooses gains the blade in its full form. Goodbye." And with that, Magnus teleports away with the shard.

Xander and Ryoma glare intensely at each other, each reaching for the blade they were given. They'd gain nothing in fighting each other at the moment, and begin walking away from the field, their minds still wrapped around the war that would come, and Kamui.

 **Sorry about the long time and short chapter guys and girls. Still surprised you haven't killed me. Anyways, I'm doing finals now, and I wanted to at least give you something. I'm get back to normal size soon enough... yes. Xander has Lorian's Greatsword, and Ryoma has Lothric's Holy Sword. And as for the couples thing in the story, that stuff isn't for vote. It's up in the air, but it goes how I want it. Later my unkindled.**


	6. IF 1

Fateful Embers

Chapter IF 1

I am still working on the next chapter... but I'm suffering writer's block and physical pain, so it'll be difficult coming up. It does involve a darkwraith however.

"I choose..." Kamui prepares to say, her hands balling up into fist, as she then proudly shouts out "TO JOIN SMASH!"

This catches everyone off guard, even Magnus, who questions "The hell is a smash? The hell is a hell even?" Suddenly, the two are warped away to a far distant land... a Pokémon Stadium. This leaves the unkindled lord terribly confused as to the events that just transpired "Kamui, where are we?"

Kamui looks up at him "I got an offer from the highest ups to join in a fighting game as a way of increasing the sales for my and this game." Magnus stares down at her like somehow she grew a second head "This game? But what about me? I'm owned by some black kid with no writing talent, and a company that's tired of making the games I'm in, how did From agree to have me in here?"

Kamui giggles a little "Like you said, kid with no writing talent." Magnus sighs and pinches his brow "Alright... what are we up against?" Suddenly, a short red Plummer jumps in, and with a stereotypical, possibly racist Italian impression shouts "Thata would be me!" He lands and smiles under that huge mustache "Itsa me, Mari-"

Magnus interrupts by jamming his dragonslayer swordspear into Mario's chest. He electrocutes the Plummer and then spins in a circle, until swinging Nintendo's mascot off his spear and off the stage, all the while Mario screams "WWWAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!" Until he can't be heard... and then he respawns.

Kamui stares up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow "What was that for?" Magnus shrugs "Were supposed to be fighting ar-" he then looks up and sees Mario flashing colors, no worse for wear "How is he back already?!"

"That's how this world works Magnus. Whoever kills the most times wins. Luckily we're on the same team." Kamui calls out, having gotten into a fight with Meta Knight. A glowing, multicolored orb appears above them all, and Magnus can't help but have a compulsion to reach it. As does everyone else. Magnus jumps off the head of Mario, and smashes the sphere with his spear, as he begins glowing.

"Hm... what does this d- oh, I feel it now." Magnus cackles madly, as he transforms into his Lordly form "Final Smash time assholes! Lord of Chaos and Light!" He exchanges his spear for the firelink greatsword, and the screen is consumed by flame and lightning.

(Reality)

"... uh... why did you program him into the game?" A man ask, staring down at his employee. The man at the computer nods slowly "You know... I ask that to myself a lot... but tell me, why shouldn't I program him into the game?"

From the on, Magnus was banned from any tournament. And From sued Nintendo.

The Eygon and Guts show

Guts eyes slowly open, as he wakes up finally after the injures he sustained during his short battle with the Band of the Hawk. He pulls himself out of bed, his chest bandaged mostly along with part of his arm, as he looks out of the tent to see where he's been taken.

Just outside, Eygon is sitting on a box, cleaning blood off of his greathammer "Ah. You're awake. I was going to slaughter these mercenaries, but didn't feel like fighting a woman. Little did I know that woman was a man..."

Not too far from them, a white haired, fair skinned man (?) and a black haired, dark skinned woman are having a conversation. Guts glares "That guy?" Eygon looks over "Impressive. You can tell at a glance. Bet chicken farmers would love to have you on hand, hm?"

The woman pulls away from the effeminate looking man and angrily steps towards Guts, punching him right in his wound, causing him to collapse. She glares down at Guts "If I had it my way, you'd have been left to die out there!" Eygon raises an eyebrow under his armor "And how do you think that would've gone for you, hm? I recall turning one of your horses into a fine paste."

The Fate is pushing me...

"... Magnus? Where are we?" Kamui questions as the two stare off into the distance, looking off from a cliff and seeing a castle with ruins surrounding it. The city of Gran Soren.

Magnus shrugs "A game that needs many more players. Many... many more players. Come on... we should keep moving." Kamui gives a slight nod, heading off and away from the cliff and entering a small road that leads to the city. Magnus keeps his Ring Knight Paired Greatswords on the ready.

Suddenly, a group of goblins descend onto them, and Magnus reflexively yells out "Tis far stronger than a common Goblin!" He quickly shakes his head "The he... nevermind, come on!" Kamui slashes at one of the goblins, and kicks another in the face. She then turns to her dragon form and stomps another.

Again, Magnus shouts out "The heart Arise-... what is going on?!" Once all the goblins are beaten, Kamui turns back to normal. Kamui stares at him, confused "Uh, Magnus? Are you ok?" Magnus frowns "No... no I... I don't know what's going on... I'm saying things that... I don't know..."

Kamui puts an arm around Magnus, and smiles kindly "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can find out what's happening." A pink blush glows across Magnus's face, and a soft sound can be heard by both "I..." Magnus begins to say... only to be grabbed by a massive dragon and carried off.

These IF chapters are dumb little brain farts of mine for when I can't exactly think of anything to write. But I'll still post the for your amusement and for ammunition to insult me. Go on, do it. They make me laugh. I take it as a roast sort of thing because I like to think they come from a good place. I'll post the full chapter soon...


	7. Chapter 6

Fateful Embers

Chapter 6: Darkness

Kamui jumps a bit as Magnus suddenly appears from thin air. She knew Magnus would be back soon enough, but she didn't expect him to return THIS soon or in that particular manner.

With Kamui are Azura and Jakob, both having sneaked away from their groups and joined their adoptive sister and their charge respectively. Jakob smiles slightly "Ah, Magnus. Good to see that you're present." Magnus gives a nod and extends his hand, Jakob doing his own and shaking hands with him "Same."

Lilith considers appearing at this moment... but something doesn't feel right. The spear Magnus has on him felt like at any moment it would kill her, and there was a sort of dark, hungry presence around the group. Like they're being hunted... for now she'd stick back and watch.

"So, your choice has been made Kamui... neither family should have you?" Azura questions. Kamui lets a sigh slip out from her lips "I...they're both my family. And I don't want to give up on either of them. But if I pick a side, I can't be with the other... if I work on my own, than maybe, maybe I could mend the rift between Hoshido and Nohr from the outside."

For a moment there is silence, before Azura lets a faint smile grow across her lips "I see... if a world where Hoshido and Nohr are united is the one you seek to make, then I will be with you." Magnus gives a slight shrug "Frankly couldn't care less what choice you make. Either way I'll fight for you."

This only leaves one major question... where was their next move? They didn't really have anywhere to go at the moment, and no steps they could directly take. "Anor Hēn." Magnus suggest to them, understanding what the silence was for "I need to go there. The name is... something only found in my homeland."

Jakob looks at him like he's grown another head "Nobody can simply enter Anor Hēn. Both Hoshido and Nohr have attempted to speak to them, only to either be rejected or have their messengers and guards killed." Magnus lets a sinister smirk grow across his lips "Maybe... but if it's how I think it is... I know how to fight the nights that guard it."

But for now, it was too late to actually go further. They all needed to rest after the excitement that just took place. Kamui stares down at her hands, trying to remember how to bring them all to that world Lilith showed her to... a light shines from her hands, and the entire group are surrounded by a sphere of blue light, teleporting them away and back to that world.

Jakob looks up at the realm, with Magnus falling on his ass and whispering to himself "The hell?" Azura isn't surprised however, she knew all about this world. "What is this place?" Magnus questions, while Jakob lets out a quiet "Incredible..."

(Night)

Everyone had settled into their places, and mostly fell asleep. With the exception of Magnus. He never slept. Period. He frankly forgot how the process even began. Oh, he tired, but sleep and food were no longer necessities. So he simply patrolled the area... but wasn't able to catch the shadow flying over them.

Up within Kamui's room, a figure looms over her. It's hand wreathed in darkness. At the moment, Kamui was asleep in a nightgown on her bed. As the hand descends, it suddenly grabs onto Kamui's face, causing her to wake, as the creature attempts to drain her of those precious shards of humanity... yet finds nothing. Confused, the creature stares at his hand, only to be kneed right in the face by Kamui.

It stumbles back a bit into the moonlight, to reveal a figure in skeletal armor, as Kamui grasp onto Yato. Kamui stands up and prepares to fight, before so, questioning "Who ARE you?" And her only response being a rush forward y the creature. Their blades clash, causing small sparks to fly in the room as they pressure each other.

The skeletal figure is physically stronger, but Kamui manages to slip under a bit and trip the figure, before giving a horizontal slash powerful enough to send it flying out of her room, and onto the grounds below. This is enough to disturb Magnus and Azura, as Magnus rushes to see and finds... "Darkwraith."

The Darkwraith picks itself up off the ground, relatively unharmed as it turns to look at Magnus, able to taste the humanity dwelling within him. In begins dashing forward, before suddenly a spear of lightning hits it in the back, causing it to roar in pain. It turns to look back at who threw the bolt, and both Magnus and the Darkwraith see Kamui standing there, one hand sparking with lightning, the other with Yato. She runs the lightning covered hand over the blade and coating Yato with the power of sunlight.

A look of pride grows on Magnus's face, as Kamui goes dashing towards the Darkwraith with Yato held in a reverse grip in front of her, and the Darkwraith with both hands clenched onto its blade. The two clash, and a blast of lightning and dark goes out around them.

The strikes of Kamui are quick, but still have strength behind them. While the Darkwraith's are slow and crushing, tearing up the earth where they hit.

Kamui transforms her arm into a more draconian form, taking the appearance of a blade as she sends the Darkwraith flying across the grounds, and through that stone mound where gems randomly appear from.

The lightning from Kamui's blade disappears, as she pants slightly from tiredness. Magnus walks over to her, and gives her a slap on the back "Damn fine job." He tells her with a grin on his face. Kamui looks over at the creature and questions "What is that?"

A frown slowly grows on Magnus's face "A Darkwraith. Someone who learned the technique of life drain, and has been devouring the humanity of people for so long they've been transformed." He explains.

Kamui briefly touches her face, now knowing what the creature was attempting to do. But why didn't it succeed? A question that was in Magnus's mind as well. It should've killed her once it grabbed hold. Then again, he was able to resist... or was it something to do with the Dark Soul of this world. If it even had one.

Azura hops out of the window to her room, rushing over to see what was going on. "I heard a noise and saw a..." but she becomes distracted by the feeling of sheer hunger and pain behind her. The Darkwraith. It was simply laying on the ground in agony. Most of it from before the battle.

Kamui looks over at Azura and smiles, waving it off "Don't worry, I managed to take care of the situation." Yet to both her and Magnus's surprise, she begins to approach the Darkwraith, kneeling down next to it and gently taking its hand.

"Azura... what are you doing?" Kamui questions, as Azura begins to sing the same song she did when Kamui was a dragon. "You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach.

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb." The Darkwraith seems to begin to glow, shining brightly.

Then... Azura begins to add a second verse "In the white light, a hand reaches through

A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two

Waking dreams fade away, Embrace the brand-new day. Sing with me a song of birthrights and love, The light scatters to the sky above

Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone."

The Darkwaith begins to transform, its blade turning into a silver staff, and its armor morphing into a black cloak, with a beak like mask on his face.

Magnus stares down in absolute disbelief, simply asking out loud "THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS WORLD?!"

(Meanwhile, in Nohr)

Xander was currently getting used to the new power he was given. The power of Lorian's Flame. The sword was unruly in size, and at first difficult to incorporate into his on horseback fighting style. But due to his training with Magnus, he was easily strong enough to use both in one hand.

Xander dashes forward, and while in midstep, firmly plants his foot down and performs a spin, slashing the two blades in unison and sending a shock wave of both flame and dark energy from both swords, which combine and become greater than the sum of their parts. A somewhat satisfied look grows on Xander's face, before he remembers where he got the power from.

Magnus. That name that brought so many confusing thoughts to his mind. On one hand, the man was family. He effectively raised Kamui, and helped craft Xander into the man he was now through... unorthodox methods admittedly. But still.

On the other hand, Magnus aided Kamui in leaving behind Nohr and striking out on their own. Xander was no fool, he knew they most likely wouldn't have beaten Magnus in a one on one confrontation, but the question of why he left with Kamui still rang fresh. Did Magnus convince Kamui? That is somewhat in his character if he believed leaving Nohr and Hoshido were best for Kamui, but it was so obvious to Xander that staying in Nohr, with her family, was the best for Kamui.

(Meanwhile in Hoshido)

Ryoma had managed to integrate Lothric's holy blade into his fighting style quite nicely. He quickly makes his way over to a dummy, jumping over it and extending the length of his blades with the holy lights and his lightning, and completely destroying the dummy he was practicing on. He found himself rather satisfied with the power he gained from... Magnus.

Magnus, at least to him at first, seemed like a good enough man. He cared for Kamui like she was his own flesh and blood, and seemed to do whatever he believed was right for the young princess. And yet instead of aiding her in the best direction, which was clearly being with her real family, he decided to get Kamui to strike out on her own. That didn't matter though. Even though now he couldn't defeat Magnus, he could convince Kamui to make the right choice and return to her true family.

(Meanwhile, at a village)

The Hollows have done major damage to small towns mostly. Large cities have mostly been able to stay safe from the spreading plague. For men and women of this world, hollowing was much harder to gain. But it still happened in enough numbers to be a risk.

One such town caught in their path was a farming village. The entire populous simply slaughtered by Hollows, without the slightest bit of mercy.

Only two people managed to escape. A young girl with freckles and flowers placed in her ponytails named Mozu, and her mother. Both run. Run as fast as they can... but unfortunately, her mother wasn't fast enough, and thus had a spear rammed through her.

Mozu feels her mother's grasp loosening, and attempts to look back at her to grasp again, only for her face to warp in horror at the sight, as she sees the light fade from her mother's eyes, and her hand fully letting go.

The Hollow attempts to reach for Mozu, only for its hand to suddenly be severed. It stares down confused, before suddenly being blown to bits by a wave of force. A figure wearing the same regal cloak of the man who saved Magnus, and holding a massive Greatsword that seems to be made of Black Slate. Several Hollows look at the sight, and attempt to attack the two, only to be blasted away by the force of his swing.

The man kneels down to Mozu's level "Such horrible creatures. These Hollows. Gone mad without purpose or direction... they only know to take." He then extends his hand out to Mozu's level "Come with me. There is much to do."

 **Yay! Only took me 20 infinities to post it, but hey! It's posted now! So... yeah. Took me a while. Still hurting. Gonna have my wisdom teeth ripped out. Also, as to Magnus's love life... that's on me. That's not for vote, because he's literally my Dark Souls Character. Don't let my mom control my love life, won't let the internet either. If enough people hate Takumi I'll keep him from the Firekeeper. Soon my Unkindled Ash. Very soon. Will be the next chapter.**


	8. Update

**Hello my faithful fans... honestly I'm surprised you're all so into this. Even after so long Y'all are asking for more, so I assume most of you have really powerful Miracles. Alright, here's the rundown. I've been very busy in the last few months. Senior Year, got a boyfriend, been depressed, all sorts of crap. So when Chapter 6 will be out? I'm not sure. But I will say this, Chapter 6 is a bit slower. A flashback into the past of our little Ashen One. And not like during the game events... during his ACTUAL past. And to all you people who don't want Takumi to get with the Firekeeper... my boyfriend once asked me "Why do you hate Happiness?" When we were writing together... y'all gonna learn what my sweet little Pale Angel meant. Hehehehehehe... Hahahahahahahahahahaha! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **See Y'all around. Happy holidays.**


	9. Sorry

I'm sorry, I really am. I just... I don't know. I don't feel any motivation to write this anymore. To those who've stuck by patiently waiting for what's next, to those who loved the story, and to those who hated it, I thank all of you for giving me your precious time.


End file.
